Samantha Emerson
by crimsonsky132
Summary: COMPLETE! One minor change can mean life or death to many, including our favorite Lost Boys. Marko finds out what love is. My first FanFic . Disclaimer: I don't own the Lost Boys.
1. New Beginning

I was never a girly girl and that tore my mom apart. I'm not a girl for dresses, lipstick, or pink. I would rather wear jeans, play sports, and hang out with my brother. My girly side has me playing the piano and has a love for art. I enjoy painting and drawing; it puts me in my own world. That is what keeps my mom content. My name is Samantha Emerson and I am 16 years old, but like I said, I'm not a girly girl, so call me Sam.

Anyway, more about me. I have light brown hair that is a few inches below my shoulders. My eyes are hazel and I stand at 5'7. I love to run in track and play volleyball, and my favorite color is navy blue. That pretty much sums me up.

I live with my mom, Lucy and my brother, Michael. We are moving to Santa Carla to live with my crazy grandpa, but I love him to death. This is because my parents got a divorce and my dad disowned me and Michael. It tore me apart because I loved my dad so much more than I do mom, and now I am stuck having to be with her. She treats me poorly because I don't want to be what she wants. She wants a pretty blond hair, blue eyed angel that loves dresses and is elegant. Gag me with a spoon. Michael is the only one I can go to. He is there for me and I don't know what I would do without him.

We arrived in Santa Carla at about noon and got some lunch. Boy, it was a lot different compared to Phoenix. With the ocean and the cool breeze, the colder weather was lovely. I already liked it here. Grandpa lived out in the middle of nowhere on his own pasture. He had horses; how great. Hated them sense I was bucked off as a kid. He had a wood cabin. It seemed to be pretty cozy until I saw all of the animals. Stuffed animals, and not the cute, care bear kind. I guess I forgot that grandpa was into taxidermy. That is when I saw grandpa, lying on the floor.

"Umm…mom?" I pointed to the body.

"Looks like he's dead…" Mike added.

Mom ran over to him. "Dad? Dad…." She repeated. She turned to us in worry. That's when I heard laughing.

"Ha ha! Just playing dead, and what I can tell I'm doing a damn good job of it too." Grandpa chuckled. Yep. I loved him. He could scare the hell out of mom.

"Oh dad!" Mom laughed, trying to get past this embarrassing moment.

Gramps got up and patted the dirt off of his pants. "Let me show you guys around."

After a pretty extensive tour I settled into my room. Pretty nice, plus it wasn't filled with animals. I hung Queen and AC/DC posters on the walls and felt at home. I slumped over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a black tee. After changing I slipped on my converse and headed to the living room. Mike was talking to the "old fart" about something the murder capital of the world. I loved that he let me call him that. Now I was interested. I tried to listen in on their unique conversation.

"Well, let me put it this way. If all of the corpses around here were to stand up all at once, we would have one hell of a population problem." Grandpa sighed.

Santa Carla, the murder capital of the world? Ha! Probably a tourist's imagination out of control. Oh no, let me go get my mace! The boogey man is after me! I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny, Sam?" Mike questioned.

"Oh, nothing." I giggled.

"Anyway, Sam, do you want to go to the boardwalk later?"

"Yeah!" Finally, something fun to do!

We ate dinner at seven. Whoo-hoo, mom was too tired to cook so we got pizza! The sun was going to set in about an hour and I went to go get ready. I pulled on a Michigan hoodie and headed to the bathroom. Sure, I was a tomboy, but I liked to wear some makeup.

"Hey, Sammy." Mom poked her head in.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Will you please let me do your makeup?" she pleaded. I wanted to make her happy, so I nodded in approval.

"Just don't go overboard!" I smiled. She returned it and began to get out her makeup box.

She put on foundation and mascara, and finished with some smoky eye shadow. I gave her a hug and brushed out my hair. Michael met me out front.

"What the hell? Where did Sammy go?" he scoffed.

"What, are you jealous?" I asked, elbowing him in the side.

"Ha ha, that's it." We got on his motorbike and headed to the boardwalk.

The lights from the rides were blinding and there was music blasting away. We made our way through the crowd to where the music was playing. There was a sweaty old guy on stage that attempted to sing. The only words I could make out were "I still believe!" I turned my attention to Mike to find him staring at a girl. Typical. She had long curly hair, and there was a kid standing next to her. She ran out of the crowd and Mike attempted to follow. I grabbed his sleeve and turned him to me.

"Go get her, tiger!" I enthused. "Just meet me by the bike in a couple hours."

He smiled, and soon became a blur in the crowd. Great, I have two hours to do hell knows what! I ran back onto the boardwalk to get away from the sweaty singer. There were many shops, but they were all too crowded. I finally found a quieter place and went in. Wow, a comics shop. It was filled with different aisles of all types of comic books. I stopped in the middle of an aisle and saw two boys looking at me. I walked over to them with a questioning look.

"Got a problem guys?" I asked, still trying to figure them out. One was taller than me. He had dark brown hair and wore a jumpsuit. The other was just as tall as me, and had a red bandana around his head. They seemed to be as old as me, maybe a year younger.

"Nope," The taller one said.

"You new here?" The other asked, his voice way too low. I nodded.

"First day in town. I'm Sam." I said, holding out my hand.

"Alan," The taller boy smiled. He shook my hand then pointed to the other boy. "And this is Edgar."

"We are the Frog brothers." Edgar added. His voice was still low. "So this is your first day in Santa Carla. Notice anything unusual about it here?"

"Um…" I didn't know what to say, everything was weird here. The whole place seemed to have its weirdo's.

"Edgar, don't scare her." Alan whispered. Edgar turned and walked down the aisle. He stopped and picked up a comic. "No Edgar." Edgar looked at him with pure shock, but walked back with the comic book in his hands.

"Take this." Edgar said, placing the comic in my hands. I looked at it. _'Vampires Everywhere'_ was the title. It seemed old and worn, the blue cover was fading. "It could save your live." He finished. What? Jeez, was everyone crazy around here! Who could have thought making some friends would be so hard? _'Hi, my name is Sam. Wanna be friends? Ok, but take this comic book, or you're going to die!' _Yep, it is **that** hard to introduce yourself. Could I ever find one sane person around here?

"Umm…ok, but can you hold on to it till tomorrow? I don't have a bag and really would rather not carry it around all night. I promise I'll come back." It took a moment for him to think about it but he eventually nodded. I handed him back the comic and headed to the front of the store. "I'll come by around noon." As I made my way to the door I heard Edgar whispering to Alan.

"I can tell you like her, but that doesn't mean you don't have a job to think about! Do you not remember truth, justice, and the American way? Shit! She is just a distraction, Alan." Great, now I am just a distraction. But from what?

"Shut up Edgar!" Alan yelled.

I turned back to them once more before leaving the quiet shop. Outside was still obnoxiously loud, but it would be better than going back there. What was Edgar's problem? Vampires, really! Even I could come up with a better excuse. I walked back to where the music was and began to descend the many stairs. I didn't notice the last step and tripped. I was just about to fall on my face, when I stopped falling. There were two strong arms wrapped around my waist, and I was pulled back up on my feet. I turned to see who helped me. It was a stranger, a stranger! I thought it would have been Michael. I thought wrong. This guy had curly, sandy blond hair that went down his back. His eyes were the strangest shade of blue, almost gray. He wore a colorful jacket, covered in different patches. Overall, I had to admit he was pretty cute.

"Thank you…" was all that would come out. Are you kidding! You talk to guys all the time, so what was his exception? Did I have a crush? Come on listen to yourself, he's just another guy on the boardwalk!

"You're welcome." He smiled. Oh. My. GOD. His voice was like silk, smooth and perfect. Listen to yourself Sam! He is just another guy, just another guy…. I kept repeating in my head. "You okay?" He asked. Great, just great! Now I have to answer. With all of my luck, I'm going to say something completely stupid! I could have sworn I heard him say _'Nothing you can say would be stupid.'_ I guess my nerves are just over reacting… yea, that's it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I managed. Phew…good job Sam. I tried to handle a smile. Good job, Sammy! I said congratulating myself. "Thanks again, I better be going. I left my mace at home, and with this being the 'murder capital of the world,' I'm better safe than sorry." I tried to sound a little sarcastic. Successful once again! Yet, once again, I could swear I heard him say _' I would never let anyone hurt you'_. I began to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Sorry," he said. "But are you new around here?" I nodded.

"My first night in town. Just moved here." Good job Sam, why tell that to a complete stranger!

"Oh, really…." He seemed to be deep in thought. After a moment he spoke again. "Well then, I guess I will see you around. I'm Marko, by the way." He smiled. Marko, Marko. The name fit perfectly.

"I'm Sam. I guess I'll see ya later." I smiled. I turned and began to walk away. I could feel myself blushing, and if not for all of the lights, this would be crazy embarrassing. I didn't want to walk away, I wanted to know more about him, but the time had come to go. I made my way to the bike, and Mike was already there.

"Any luck with that girl?" I asked, trying to shake Marko out of my head. He shook his head and mounted the bike. I got on behind him and soon we were off. "Well, there will be more nights to try." I told him as we got home. He smiled and I was enveloped in a hug. I trudged upstairs and changed into my pajamas. The rest of my night consisted of dreaming about that stranger, Marko.


	2. Safety

Chapter 2

**Marko's Pov**

Of all things to say! Stupid, Stupid Marko! _'I would never let anyone hurt you'_ Really? Why would I care? I-I don't know what happened! This is completely unlike me! Care, care for a human? Who the hell was she? Sam, Sam. How beautiful… What are you saying Marko! She is completely different from any other person on the boardwalk. Could she be the one? No. I can't, I _won't_ make the same mistake as David. Just forget about her Marko, she is just another girl at the boardwalk. Just another girl at the boardwalk…

_"Marko, time to feed"._ David seemed more impatient than usual. Hopefully after he was fed he would be happier.

_"Catch up with you guys soon". _I said as I made my way through the crowd.

**Sam's Pov**

The sun was way too bright and sadly I couldn't sleep any longer. I popped my eyes open to see the clock. 10:30- Good timing Sammy! Mom goes to work at about noon, right? Perfect. I made my way to the bedroom door and pulled it open. Instantly I was hit by the overpowering smell of pancakes and bacon. Yum, guess mom's making breakfast. Making my way into the kitchen I saw Mike and grandpa fighting over the last pancake.

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged, old man!"

Without delay, I ran over to the table and snatched it off of grandpa's plate. "Nothing to fight over now guys!" I smiled, taking a bite of the fluffy perfection. They both snickered and I heard a small laugh from behind me. Turning, I saw mom holding two cups of coffee. She offered me a cup and I happily accepted.

"Morning Samantha." She said, kissing my cheek. She _knows_ I hate being called that. I turned back to the table and looked at Michael. I know he could sense my discomfort.

Forcing a smile, I managed a "Good morning." Mike relaxed a bit in his seat and I took a sip of the coffee. Rancid. "Mom, on your way to work could you drop me off at the boardwalk?" God, please say yes. It didn't take her long to answer.

"Sure, but only if I can do your makeup again!" she smiled. Must there always be a condition? Oh well, it's better than having to walk. With a small nod I made my way up to my room. I threw on my jeans from last night and a Queen tee with my pair of converse. Mom put some more makeup on me and I brushed out my rather tangly hair. We set off for town with my over the shoulder bag and a 20 in my pocket. It was a quarter till noon when we reached the boardwalk.

"Sammy, I get off at 10, so meet me at the car. Be careful out there!" I nodded and was off.

'Great, how long can I deal with Rambo Jr…?' It took me a few minutes to find their shop and when I finally reached it I only found Alan inside. "Hey there Alan, missing your other half?" I smiled. He looked shocked, but held a lot of joy in his eyes.

"W-wow, I didn't think you would come back Sam. Edgar just left to get some lunch." Well, it's better than having him here right now.

"Something that you should know is that I'm always true to my word." It's true. Even if it isn't pleasant news. He smiled, that was new. We were both pretty quiet for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Sorry about yesterday." He whispered."Edgar is always like that around people, even me. He's not really a 'people' person." Alan frowned.

"Don't worry about it Alan. It's not a problem." It really isn't. I could care less about Edgar's attitude… "Anyway, I do have one question."

"What would that be?" a new voice entered the conversation. Turning, I saw Edgar in the doorway. Fabulous. Well, now I can ask the both of them. I sighed.

"Last night you called me a distraction, but what am I a distraction from?" They went silent, but kept their gazes on each other. Eventually they nodded and turned back to me.

"You know that comic I tried to give you?" Edgar asked, his voice low and serious. I nodded. "I was telling the truth when I said it could save your life…"

"Sam, don't freak out, but there are vampires living in Santa Carla." Alan added. "Tourists and even people that live here are oblivious, but have you noticed all of the missing person signs around?" I nodded once again. To think of it, there were a **lot **of posters. So this is really the murder capital of the world… What the hell? Get a hold of yourself Sammy! What are you saying, you are smarter than this! Take it all in now, then back at home you can laugh yourself to death. Yeah, good plan.

"Here you go." Edgar held out the comic from yesterday. I took it and stuffed it into my bag. When I turned back to them, he brought out another comic labeled _'Destroy All Vampires'_. "Take this one too, learn to protect yourself. Our number's on the back, and pray that you never need to call us"

"Okay, I'll pray I never need to call you." Sure! In a million years! But wait! – the only way I will be alive then is if I'm a god damn vampire! Ha ha, could this get any more entertaining? Let's find out. "Okay I have the comics, but what else should I know?"

"Really? You want to know?" Alan asked, obviously surprised. I nodded. "Well, to start off…"

Hours, they had **hours** of things to tell me about vampires.I have one word for you, OBSESSED. Now my head is filled with pointless information like 'garlic is a repent to the undead' and 'half vampires will only fully turn when they kill someone' and that 'halves can become human once again if they kill the head vampire'. A bunch of pointless garbage. What time is it, I'm getting hungry. 9 o'clock! No wonder why!

"Uh, guys, I'm gonna go. See ya later, and don't worry, I'll watch out for the undead." I smiled. Wow, they really believed this. They nodded and I was off. What to eat, what to eat. Hmmm, maybe some blood, O positive. Ha! Time to get that worthless junk out of my head. Ok, carnival food sounds gross, maybe that Chinese place I saw earlier. Sounds pretty good. The place was small, maybe 5 or 6 tables at most. It was empty besides an oriental couple behind the front counter. I took a seat at an empty table in the corner, finally being able to think. This place has posters of nature hanging on the walls, almost all of bamboo or the mountains. There were a couple of low hanging lamps that made the place a bit dim. Soon the lady behind the counter walked over with a menu, and after a minute she said what I thought was 'order'.

"Umm, Water to drink. Chicken lo mien and some steamed rice please." She somewhat bowed and walked off. The restaurant was pretty quiet, and I could finally clear my head. All of the junk that the Frog's filled it with was slowly going away. Soon it was all gone. No more vampires, no more nonsense. It seemed like everything was at peace. It stayed like this for another minute or two, then the door in the front of the restaurant opened, its bell ringing loudly.

Turning, I saw – Marko?


	3. Friends

Chapter 3

**Marko's Pov**

Shit.

So much for staying away. Could this be a sign? No! Get that thought out of your head… Oh screw it! I need to talk to her, but why? How could I feel this way about a human? Why her? I have so many questions! Who can I go to, Max? No, it can't be **that** serious. David? –No way, he would only compare her to Star. This is crazy! Why am I acting like this? Get a hold of yourself Marko! You NEVER like this, never. Just go over and talk to her, it's what you want to do right? Find out more about her, get to know her. Just walk over and act casual, keep your cool. She is just another girl. Just another girl.

The owner came from behind the back counter, and like always smiled at me. "The usual." I said smugly and she walked away to the back.

**Sam's Pov**

The usual, huh. Must come in here often…Try to act cool, he's looking at you! Don't be too straight forward though, you don't want to mess this up Sammy. "Hey there, Marko right?" Good job, that wasn't too hard, right? He smiled. Jeez, now that all of the lights from the boardwalk aren't blinding me, Marko is cuter than I thought. Let's face it, he is hot, so hot that I'm surprised things don't catch fire when he looks at them. He wore the same jacket as yesterday, the same things as yesterday. The only thing that I didn't notice from last night was that he was wearing chaps. No, he didn't look like a cowboy, but it all seemed to flow together perfectly.

**Marko's Pov**

Sam remembered my name. She remembered me. Hope this works… "Hi Sam, if this seat taken?" I asked, pointing to the seat across from her. She seemed pretty shocked, but quickly answered "Not at all." Whoo, this is going better than I thought. Sitting down I said "So, what do you think of Santa Carla?"

"Well, it's a lot different compared to Phoenix. It's pretty nice, actually." Wow, Arizona. Hot and sunny – two factors I could live without. She seemed calmer now, but not completely.

"Do you miss the heat? It can get pretty cold out here." Am I really having an actual conversation? And with a person I have no intention of feeding off of?

"Well," she began. "I do and I don't. I like the weather out here, there was never a breeze or a break from the heat back home. It will take a while to adjust to it though." Her voice was softer, calmer than I thought it would be. "Anyway, what do you think of here? How long have you lived in the 'Murder Capital of the World'?" she smiled. What a pretty smile it was… focus Marko!

"I guess you could say I have grown to love this place. A lot of parties, a lot of fun, and a lot of havoc." I couldn't help but smile at the last part. "I moved here a few years ago with some pretty awesome friends, hell, you could call them my brothers." She nodded. We lost eye contact and she started looking at my jacket. She seemed confused, intrigued, and pretty shocked. Sam glanced at every patch, and it looked like she was trying to memorize everything she saw. "Uh, Sam?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. She looked up shocked, breaking out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she looked back at me. "Sorry, but did you make that?" she pointed at the jacket. I couldn't help but smile. Not just any smile, this was one that seemed to go from ear to ear. The only time I smiled like this was when someone brought up the jacket. I was proud of my creation, so proud in fact that I would barely let any of the guys touch it. It really shouldn't matter, considering that I usually feed when I wear this jacket… but that's just who I am.

"Yep, it took some time, but I am happy how it turned out!" I proclaimed, still holding my smile. It took a lot of time to get everything to fit together, but it turned out wonderful. I would rather paint or draw than sew – ugh that sounds so girly, but I did what I had to do and I'm not ashamed.

"That's pretty awesome Marko. Never seen anything like it." The look on her face was of pure awe and a tinge of jealousy. "I couldn't do anything nearly that remarkable. I stick to more of canvas and paper." Wait, did I hear that right? She was into this kind of stuff too? Could this get any better?

Who knows how long we talked. At some point someone brought out our orders, but she barely touched her plate. It seemed that nothing could phase our conversation. We talked about art, and I learned that she plays the piano and loves to listen to Queen. Sam is more of a tomboy, and she didn't have to say it for me to know. How she dresses, acts, talks, it is good to know how _real_ she it. Not how all of the other girls on the boardwalk act. Somehow she started talking about why she moved out here. I feel bad for her; she was pretty much thrown out by her dad and now she's stuck with her hard to please mother. Woah, I'm actually feeling sympathy? Man, how the hell did I become such a softy? It's a good thing Paul isn't here…I didn't notice how long we had been talking until I heard a familiar voice.

_"Marko, where are you? Michael is getting comfortable, too comfortable."_ He was mad, very mad.

_"Sorry David, I'll be there soon."_ How will I get out of this one? What excuse do I have? _There was a long line_…as if, this place is always empty! I'm doomed; maybe I should just – No way! I can't tell him about Sam.

"Hey, Sam." She looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry, but I have to go." I could see that she was a bit sad. I was too, but I really had to go.

"Not a problem, I better get going anyways." I smiled at her, picked up my order, and made my way to the door.

**Sam's Pov**

Wow, I can't believe this! Finally, I have found one sane person. What surprises me is that that person is Marko. I don't think I can call him a stranger anymore. Acquaintances, no. Friends, are we friends? I like the sound of that. I can't even really consider Edgar and Alan as friends. Jeez, what time is it? 10:37- oh great, now I'm gonna hear an ear-full. Oh well, maybe mom will understand.

**Marko's Pov**

This is going to be a long night. I'm not even back at the cave yet, and I can tell there will be trouble. David, he is already mad, and it doesn't seem like anything will help. Why does Max want us to make Michael part of the family? Oh yea, because of _her_. How many times is this going to happen? We have one person meant for us, doesn't Max get that? We all know that Lucy isn't the one for him, but he has to be stubborn. Oh well, best to keep my mouth shut.

"Feeding time! Come and get it boys." I said entering the cave.

"Took you long enough! I'm starving!" Paul groaned. Yep, he _is_ hungry but I doubt it is for Chinese food.

Just as planned, Michael took the rice and noodles. Now it was time for the 'wine'. David called me over to get it, which I did. I regretted carrying it back; he didn't belong with us. He seemed to be too much of a 'goody two-shoes', but oh well, it's not our choice. He drank and we cheered. After that I stayed pretty quiet. As hard as I tried, my train of thought kept going back to Sam. How I wished I was still there instead of here right now. David noticed but really didn't say anything until Michael was busy having a good time with Dwayne and Paul.

_"Marko, we have to talk."_ Oh crud.

_"About what?" _

_"You know what! Now follow me." _He led me deeper into the cave, and finally spoke when the guys were far enough away so they couldn't hear us.

"Who is she?" he seemed calmer, but none the less, still impatient. Now I _have_ to tell him. "Yes you do. Now who is this 'Sam' person?" I must have let my thoughts slip, how stupid Marko!

"She is a girl I met at the boardwalk. Now before you say anything, I know what is at stake. She is different, David. She is-"

"What? Different than Star! Marko, she is **no **different! Get that through your thick skull! You know what we have to do now."

"No, David! I won't let you touch her!" I slammed him into the wall. How dare he think that! She didn't deserve to die because of me. I didn't get the reaction I thought. He laughed. Laughed!

"Fine, if you really think she is _different_. I will let you figure it out the hard way then. She is no different Marko, and you're going to be the one hurt in the end." He didn't say it sarcastically, but instead calmly. This is completely different. Never, and I mean NEVER have I seen David like this.

The rest of the night was pretty quiet between the two of us, and not once after that conversation did I dare let my thoughts slip.

**Sam's Pov**

"Where have you been young lady?" Great, of course she is mad.

"Sorry mom, I caught up with a friend and uh, lost track of time." I said apologetically. I really didn't want to get into it with her right now. I could barely concentrate on what we were talking about because my thoughts kept leading me back to Marko.

"Friend, huh? Make a friend already, Sammy?" I nodded. "Well, what's her name? What's she like?" I couldn't help but laugh. She looked at me questioningly.

"He." Mom looked at me in disbelief.

"What! You said friend, not _boy_friend!" she smiled.

"Boyfriend? Were friends mom, nothing more!" I blushed. This was really embarrassing…

"Soooo…is he cute?" she asked. I couldn't help but smile. "Ooooh! Sam, you have a crush!"

"No! I don't!" That didn't help, my cheeks turned from pink to bright red. "Mom, I'm going to bed."

"But Sammy-" she pouted.

"No, no, nope! I'm going to bed."I ran upstairs and jumped into bed, not being able to think of anything but what mom said.


	4. Dreams

Chapter 4

_Humming out a beat to walk to, I made my way to the boardwalk. It was windier than usual, and the night sky was pitch black. I was the only one around, and the only noises came from the swinging trees around me._

_Something is wrong_

_Pieces of trash blew around, dancing on the pavement. Most were missing person ads. I picked one up and looked into the eyes of a happy girl, no older than me. Looking down I saw that the flyer said 'Help find me.' Thinking I heard a laugh, I turned around. No one was there… Looking back at the poster I saw the picture change. The person was me, same hair, and same eyes. 'Help find Me. Samantha Emerson age 16.' How the heck? Before I had the chance to turn around I heard the laugh again, this time louder, closer. Glancing up from the poster, stood before me was a tall figure, a man. He was thin and pretty lanky, but held a look that could kill. He wore glasses and pretty bland clothes, seeming fit for a guy his age. He had to be in his thirties, at least. He had brown hair, and his eyes were, wait! Weren't they darker before? Now they were yellow, spindled through with red. In the blink of an eye I was on the stone cold floor, in pain? There was pain shooting through my left arm, soon my right one too. Looking down I saw two deep gashes on my wrists, spewing with blood. I couldn't stand the pain and began to fall back. It was awful, and soon the same pain was travelling up my back. Tears stained my face and I began to scream. No one was around, no one could hear me. I was alone, with this monster. Even over my screams, I could hear another voice, another yell. The only word I could decipher was "NO!" The laughing continued and soon everything went black. _

I sprang up from the bed, my breath was pretty shaky. I couldn't get those eyes out of my head. Everywhere I turned they were looking at me, mocking me. I shut my eyes tightly, not letting anything in. Soon I saw flashes of white, and became dizzy. Collapsing to the floor I couldn't help but cradle my face in my hands, shaking back and forth. Who knows how long I stayed that way, but eventually the phone rang. I jumped up from my state of shock, and for a moment I didn't remember where I was. Making my way over to the phone I saw the clock. 2:00 huh? Picking up the phone, I managed a shaky "Hello"

"Hi it's mom. Um, Samantha," I cringed "I have a date tonight so I'll be home later than usual." Whoop-die-do for her…

"Okay mom. Anything else?" That came out much more sarcastic than I hoped for.

Good thing she didn't catch it. "Yeah actually, can I talk to Michael?"

"Sure, one moment." I dropped the phone onto my bed and made my way over to Mike's room. Slamming the door into the wall I yelled "Mike! Time to get up."

"What's the problem Sammy?" his eyes were still closed. He looked different, pretty exhausted. He was also pale, which was pretty off for him. Mike always had the perfect tan.

"It's mom, she wants to talk to you." I placed the phone on his chest and he yawned groggily. Ha, he seemed pretty stoned. "Before you answer Mike, are you freebasing? Inquiring minds want to know." I stifled a laugh. He seemed pissed, opened his eyes, and flipped me the bird. He squinted his eyes shut quickly, and groaned.

"Sammy, hand me my sunglasses." Really? He needs glasses to talk on the phone? This was off, but I grabbed his glasses and handed them to him. Mike smiled in return. Wow, never knew he was this neurotic… He plastered the glasses on his face and picked up the phone.

"Hello-"

With that I left his room, quickly making it back to mine. I quietly grabbed the phone and held it up to my ear.

"Michael, I have plans tonight, so can you watch Sam?" What?

"Sammy doesn't need a babysitter mom. She's gonna be 17 in what, 6 days?" Thanks Mike, you're the only one that ever stands up for me.

"Yeah, I know. It's only because I don't trust her. She could do something completely stupid, and no one would be there to stop her. Please Michael; I really _need_ a break, a night out." She doesn't TRUST me! I can't believe her, I am crazy smart and responsible. She wants a break from having to deal with me, what did I ever do to her? I can't help that I'm sad about the divorce, maybe even mad at times. That doesn't give her any right to talk about me like this! Please say something Mike, PLEASE!

"Mom, Sam isn't like that! She is your daughter for Christ sake! But just to make you _happy_, I will." He hung up after that. His voice was filled with anger on the phone. Michael, I love you so much. I hung up my phone and laid on the bed, staring up at the empty ceiling. After a good 20 minutes of trying to calm down, I crawled over to my stereo. Looking at all of my cd's, I finally found one that might help. Sliding the disk out of its case, I gently placed it into the player. After a moment of loading, I pressed the 'next' button until number 16. It started playing the tune and I blasted the volume. Soon the singing started.

_'Empty spaces - what are we living for?  
Abandoned places - I guess we know the score…  
On and on!  
Does anybody know what we are looking for?'_

'Another hero - another mindless crime.  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime.  
Hold the line!'

_'Does anybody want to take it anymore?  
The Show must go on!  
The Show must go on! Yeah!  
Inside my heart is breaking,  
My make-up may be flaking,  
But my smile, still, stays on!'_

Hmm, seems like no matter where life turns, I can always find a Queen song to rely on… Wonder if they have a song for 'I wish I was good enough'. Ugh, Sam stop thinking like this!

_'My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies,  
Fairy tales of yesterday, will grow but never die,  
I can fly, my friends!'_

Man, I wish I could fly. FAR away from mom and all of the baggage she carries along with her. Even I wouldn't say those types of things about her! Although I favored dad over her doesn't mean I don't love mom. I love her, she is my mother! Nothing is good enough for her; I'M not good enough for her… I can only be me, not the princess she wants. A tear trickled down my cheek. Now I was mad. Not at mom, but at me. Of all times to be girly! Come on Sammy, you have to be strong. You can't break down, not now…not ever. You are stronger than this, you are stronger than this. I sighed, barely registering the next song that started playing.

_'I want to break free  
I want to break free  
I want to break free from your lies  
You're so self satisfied I don't need you  
I've got to break free  
God knows God knows I want to break free'-_

I ran over to the stereo and quickly turned off the power. I can't deal with all of this. Not now…

**Marko's Pov**

The wind changed direction and I could smell even more people. They filed through the boardwalk _instead of creating a mess. Something was off. I turned toward the ocean and watched the waves crash against the old pier. It could give way at any moment; boy that would be a sight to see. Turning back to the lights I saw that all of the people were gone. They just disappeared; Poof! Wait, the guys were gone too… Something's wrong. I started off to the beach, walking closer and closer to the houses. The wind changed again and I could smell, I could smell, I have no clue actually. I made it to the sidewalk and could see two people up ahead. Laughing, there was laughing now. I stopped, close enough to see how this was going to play out. Someone was on the ground, wait, that's Sam! I tried to move but my feet wouldn't budge. I was stuck in place, but the only person who could do that is – Turning, I could see who was laughing. It was…Max. No, he can't do this! His laughing raged on and in the matter of seconds I could smell blood, Sam's blood. Her wrists were slit and her back was quaking on the pavement. I have to do something, anything! I still couldn't move, only watch her agony. Sam screamed. NO! He needs to stop; I can't let him hurt her. My mouth dropped open and I screeched the first thing that came to mind. _

_"Max, NO!"he turned to me and only smiled. Not a cynical smile, but a kind, fatherly smile. How dare he! I was so enraged that I didn't know what was happening until I heard a loud thud. My eyes guided back to Sam, but she was out. Not dead, not yet. I couldn't do anything, not a thing! I felt a hot tear trickle down the side of my cheek. Then I too blacked out…_

I hit the ground with a thump! Looking around I was back at the cave, with 3 overly confused (and very tired) vampires looking at me. Flying back up to the pole my memory kept going to Sam and more importantly, Max. Paul was the first to say anything.

"Care to explain man, you've never fallen before?" He sounded exhausted.

What was I going to say; I really don't know what happened. We never have dreams, ever. "Um, you won't believe me Paul." He looked at me with the most confused and questioning stare. I sighed and continued "I just had a god-awful dream." Paul looked confused and David and Dwayne held questioning glances.

"Your right, I don't believe you!" Paul chuckled. Then he started mocking…"Look at me, I'm Marko, and I just had a dream that I was being chased by evil pigeons! I lost control of them and they started pecking at my precious hair! It was so awful that I lost grip on the bar and fell on my butt!" I flew back down to the ground, picked up one of my shoes, and chucked it at his face. Great hit!

"Maybe you should care less about my hair and start paying attention to your own problems!" I glared at him.

"Quiet guys, we need to rest. We'll speak about this later." David mumbled. With that we all went back to bed, and the only difference, no dreams.


	5. Guys Night Out

Chapter 5

**Sam's Pov**

That conversation raced in me head over and over, and each time felt like being stabbed with a knife. All that she did to be nice was only act! Am I only a burden to her? Did she ever really care? Think of something happy Sammy, you need to get this out of your head. Think of, think of…Marko! That's it! Think of the only sane person, the only friend that you've met sense being in Santa Carla. He's pretty nice, isn't a total jerk, and he's awfully cute…but we're only friends, right? How long have I been sulking about this, the sun will be going down soon. Wow, 7:30. Guess I should get something to eat.

Walking down the stairs I saw grandpa pacing around the living room. He seemed pretty stirred up. After a minute he noticed me and yelled "Sam! I need your help!" I looked at him questioningly and he continued. "Look, I've got a date with the widow, Johnson. Do you know anything that could work as an aftershave?" He was worried about aftershave? More importantly, he had a date! Wow, that's just…lovely, I guess… He held such a pleading look in his eyes. This must have been really different for him, so the only thing I could do was nod and help him out. We frantically searched for something that would work. Mom's perfume? Um, no! Hmm, air freshener; probably not. Windex? Perfect!

"Try this grandpa!" I said, throwing him the bottle. He caught it and without delay he smeared it all over his face. He smiled at me and made his way outside to the car. A moment or two later, Mike made his way downstairs, seeming to have a lot more energy than earlier. Without warning, I ran up and gave him a bear hug. If I didn't have Michael, who knows where I would be… "Thanks for earlier." I whispered.

Thankfully he heard me and responded "I'm sorry, Sam. She, she doesn't have the right to say that about you..." I sighed and let go of him, making my way to the kitchen.

"You hungry, Mike? I sure am!" I smiled.

"I'm good, don't bother." With a nod, I was off.

**Marko's Pov**

With waking up just after the sun went down, I kept dragging myself back to that dream. Shuddering, I made my way to the center of the cave. Everyone was already up; with Dwayne reading one of his books, Paul playing with Laddie, David sitting in his wheelchair, and Star was in the corner sulking (surprise, surprise…) I sat down on one of the battered couches and watched Laddie run around. We all stayed this way for a matter of 10 minutes before David decided to speak up. "We have some plans tonight, guys. Time to put them in action." He smirked. Star sighed in the background and slowly stood up. David held out a hand to her to say 'stop' and said "You're staying here tonight." She gave him the funniest look and sat back down.

"Come on Laddie. You're with us tonight Little Man!" Paul enthused. Laddie smiled and jumped on his back. Paul took off with Laddie, and Dwayne followed after. Afterwards, David lit up a cigarette and walked out, with me following quietly behind. Once at the top of the bluff, we paid attention to what David was going to say next. He seemed pretty deep in thought for a while, but eventually broke out of his trance.

"Well, tonight is a guy's night, even you Laddie." Little Man smiled. "Not to sound girly, but whatever is said or done tonight stays between the 5 of us. You can't tell Star, got it?" I didn't sound like a threat, but more of an excited tone. Laddie nodded without hesitation. He seemed to be inching away from Star ever sense two nights ago. He made fun of how poofy Michael's hair was, and she exploded. She really got into his face, and he ended up running to Dwayne. Even we were surprised by her reaction; she was never like that before. We all got onto the bikes and for once Laddie wanted to ride with me. I received a pouty face from Paul and a blank stare from Dwayne.

_"So, where to?" _Paul asked, roaring his bike to life.

_"First we've got to get Laddie some food, and then we'll pay Michael a little visit."_ David smirked, starting his engine.

We rode down to the actual road (for once). The ride was windy, but still enjoyable. I couldn't help but think of Sam. Thinking of how she would look, sitting behind me, her arms around my waist, the wind caressing her hair…

_'Marko, you're slipping.'_ David chuckled.

Oh, shit! I looked around, seeing Laddie behind me, and Paul and Dwayne were riding on either side of my bike, both looking confused. We stopped at an old burger place that had been opened sense the 50's. It seemed like it was in desperate need of a remodel, hell, it needed to be torn down. Getting off the bikes, I could feel two pairs of eyes boring into my back; Dwayne and Paul. How great. To change the mood, I turned to Little Man and asked

"So Laddie, what do you want?"

"A burger, of course!" he laughed.

We made our way inside, only to find a couple of tables occupied. We took a seat in an overly large booth and ordered burgers. While we were waiting for the orders Paul was cracking some jokes that not even Laddie would laugh at. David cleared his throat and we looked at him. "So Marko, this dream of yours."

"What about it?" I said, a little too defensively.

"Oh nothing, but are you sure it was real? Or were you just thinking it was?" he smirked. All of the others were looking at me as well.

"It **was** real David. It's not like I've ever fallen from the pole before!" He only nodded, and then glared back at me.

"Okay then…describe it." I looked at him in disbelief. I would never want to relive watching what happened. He must have seen my doubt and said. "Let's make it easier then. Give me one word to describe **how** you felt, **who** was in it, and **what** you could do. Three words, that's it." Three words? What are you playing at, David? Has this turned into 20 questions or something! "It's not 20 questions, Marko. Just answer." He growled. Man was he impatient…I sighed in defeat and thought carefully. Finally I decided on the words.

"Frightened. Sam. Nothing…" I said, looking at the ground. Slowly I looked up at David. His eyes were wider than usual, but quickly returned to normal.

"Who is Sam?" Laddie whispered.

"Apparently she's Marko's girlfriend!" Paul answered. I glared at him. She isn't my 'girlfriend', only my friend, right? David and Dwayne started laughing. Now I was mad.

"Were nothing more than friends!" I spat. That caused them to quiet down.

"We'll see about that, Marko." David spoke in a hushed tone.

Laddie mustn't have heard and said "Didn't mean to make you mad…but who is she? Like what does she look like and stuff?" Wow, Little Man is acting better than the guys. They also seemed surprised at what Laddie said, then looked to me.

"Well," I began "she's a girl I met at the boardwalk a couple of days ago. She has soft brown hair and hazel eyes-"

"So she looks like Star?" Laddie asked. I laughed, how could I **ever **think she looked like Star!

"No, she doesn't look **anything** like her. Sam doesn't have the mess of curly hair like Star, and she isn't the girly-girl type like Star; so their wardrobes' are completely different." He nodded. "Anyways, she just moved here 'because her parents split. She liked her dad better, but he could care less about her existence. Now she is living with her killjoy mother that doesn't think she is good enough."

"Really now…" David said. I nodded in response. Soon our orders came out and while eating we mainly relied on small talk. After we were finished, it was time to have some fun. Me and the guys were pretty hyped up after thinking of how to scare Michael shitless.

"Laddie, do you really like Michael?" Dwayne asked.

"No way!" Laddie shook his head. It was pretty funny how much Laddie turned away from Star.

"So you don't mind if we play a little 'trick' on him?" David questioned. Laddie shook his head again. Me and Paul couldn't help but crack up; this was going to be a fun night. We got on our bikes and headed out of town; his house was in the middle of nowhere.

**Sam's Pov**

Yum! I thought as I finished my sandwich and put the plate in the sink. Michael seemed in his own little world, this is new… Oh well. Just as I was about to go upstairs I heard the roar of motorcycles. Motorcycles? Way out here? Now I could see their headlights. They were so bright I had to squint my eyes to see anything. Something was wrong. The windows' shades were flying in almost every direction across the room. Looking to Michael, I saw his face was filled with disbelief and a hint of terror. What's going on? He made his way over to the door, putting his hand on the knob.

"Don't Mike!" I yelled. But still, he continued and pushed the door open. There was nothing there. Absolutely nothing. No lights, no noises, no motorcycles. What the hell is going on? "What's going on Mike?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"Go to your room, Sam." He said, his voice firm. Silently I left the room, the only noise was the sound of the creaky floor. Once in my room, I shut the door and the windows, and sat on my bed. What the hell is Michael hiding? What happened? Chill out Sammy, you need to let this go, and get it out of your head.

**Marko's Pov **

Oh what fun that was, seeing Michael's scared face was hilarious! Something was off about that house though. Thought I heard someone else's voice from the kitchen; must be my imagination. Glancing back once more, the only person I saw was Michael. If only Star could see him, then that would make my day even better! Oh well, there will be other days for that.

**Sam's Pov**

What to do, what to do…I pulled out my sketchbook. Hm, now what do I draw? Think of, think of…the patches! The patches from the jacket, that would work. Lets just see if I remember them all. After finally being happy with the outcome, maybe an hour later, I put the sketchbook away and made my way downstairs. Michael was sitting on the couch, clutching his gut. Now what's wrong?

"You okay, Mike?"

"F-fine." He stuttered, his voice lower than usual.

"Somehow I doubt that. Come on, lets get you upstairs." I said jerking on his arm. He hesitantly stood up, and let me help him to his room. We made it about three feet from the couch when I looked up, seeing something that I never wanted to think about. Mike looked at me confused. I let go of him and took a step back.

"Sam, what?-"

"Look at your reflection in the mirror."

**__**


	6. Electricity

Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot. Sorry it took longer to update! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6

How could this be true? How could they be right? This is crazy! I had to be sure. Slowly, I inched my way back to Mike. I stretched out one of my arms and started waving it behind him. I could see my whole arm, my whole arm! Mike was transparent, a creature of the night. They Frogs were right… I slowly made my way back over to the stairs.

"Sam?" Mike asked, his voice quavering.

"Stay away; you're a creature of the night, Michael. Great! My own brother, a god damn, shit sucking vampire! Who can I tell, mom? No way! Is the only person I can trust now grandpa!"

"Sammy wait. Sam!"

I didn't listen. I stumbled my way up the stairs and ran into my room, locking the door and the one that goes into the bedroom. Michael was pounding on the door, but I paid no attention. I made my way over to the phone and brought out the comic. Only two people I can go to in a time like this. I dialed the number slowly, making sure not to mess up. After a couple rings I thought no one was there, so I lowered the phone. Just before I put it back on the hook, I heard a gruff 'hello.' Edgar.

"Hey there, it's Sam… I have a problem, guys.

"What's the problem?"

"What do you think the problem is? You told me to call if there were any…vampire problems…"

"What! Already? Well it's a good thing you called us then. What happened, Sam?"

"My brother! He's-"

"Here's what you do. Get a good, sharp stake and drive it right through his heart." What are they, crazy?

"I can't do that! He's my brother!" I was on the verge of tears. I couldn't do that to him, I loved Mike.

"Sam, calm down." It was Alan this time. "We've got to be sure. Okay, does the sunlight creep him out? How about bad breath, long fingernails? Have you seen his reflection? We need to make sure."

"Um… he wears sunglasses in the house. His fingernails are a bit longer, and his breath is worse than normal. Oh, and his reflection…it's transparent!"

"If we are correct, than your brother is only a half. We can still save him. All we have to do is figure out who the head vampire is. But keep yourself safe till morning, then come down to the shop. We open at noon."

"Umm…okay guys. See ya later…" I hung up the phone. Suddenly I heard a crash from the other room. Wait, was that a scream? Another crash. What the heck? Michael was screaming. Before I knew it he was floating outside of the window.

"Mike!" What to do, what to do…

"Sammy, open your window!" No way, even if he's not a full bloodsucker.

"No way, Michael! You'll end up killing me in my sleep!"

"Sammy…please. PLEASE!" Okay, I have to help him. I unlatched the hinges and pulled the window open. He crawled in and kept repeating 'thank you'.

"We have to stick together Sammy. We have to stick together. We can't tell mom." Why would I tell her something like this?

"What are we going to do Mike…" I whispered.

"I'm going to work this out Sam. I'm going to work it out."

"Ok, Mike." He stood up and made his way outside. I saw him make his way over to his bike and rode off into the distance. Now to stay safe till morning. The sun comes up at what, six? Oh great, eight hours to go. I made my way downstairs and plopped onto the couch, still dazed about all that happened today. I heard mom come home, so I pretended to be asleep. It worked and she went upstairs, and surely enough, she turned off her bedroom light. She was down for the count. It's only 10:30 and in no way can I sleep. Maybe the Frogs will still be at their shop… Without second thought I grabbed a jacket and made my way to the side of the house. I grabbed Mike's old bicycle and started pedaling out to the boardwalk. The tires were pretty flat so pedaling was harder than it should have been, but oh well. Once at the boardwalk I looked for the comic shop. It was still packed with people. I stopped by the carousel trying to scout out the area. Looking around I noticed three bikers. They seemed like they owned the place. They sure dressed the part.

One had a crazy blond mane. He wore a black mesh shirt with a jacket that had chains on it, and whitish pants that were accompanied with biker boots. He seemed higher than a kite. The next one had long hair like the blond, but his was dark and not as wild. He didn't wear a shirt, but a jacket with a leopard on the right sleeve. He wore black pants and biker boots. The third guy was the most intimidating. He had a peroxide blond mullet. Besides that, he was clad in black. Black shirt, black pants, black boots, black trench coat, everything was black. Just forget about them, you have to find the shop.

I was about 20 meters away from it when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hi, Sam."

Turning I saw Marko, happy as ever.

"Hey there."

"So, whatcha doing around here this late? People can disappear." He sounded a bit worried, that's odd.

"That's for sure…" I whispered. He seemed like he heard me, but quickly shook it off. "Well, I was going to the comic shop-"

"You should stay away from there. The two kids that work there are crazy, only trouble." He seemed aggravated… "Sorry, they just get on my nerves. Like to scare new people, and you don't deserve that."

"Oh." Really, that was all you could say!

"Instead, would you like to hang out?" he sheepishly asked. It was cute, so the Frog Brothers can wait.

"Sure." He grabbed my hand we walked around the crowded boardwalk. We were walking down to the less populated beach when someone grabbed my arm and jerked me around.

"Hey there, why are you hanging out with that jerk? Come hang out with me and my friends. Bet we would be better company." He slurred. He smelled like alcohol.

"Sure, when pigs fly!" I laughed. I tried to walk away, but he only increased his hold. It hurt so bad that I didn't even noticed I gasped. Before I knew it Marko punched him square in the nose. He fell to the floor with a loud thump. Marko took my hand once again and led me to the beach.

"Man, today isn't my day…" I sighed, sitting down in the sand.

"Why, because of that guy? He's only a punk, you shouldn't let that-"

"He's the least of my problems…" I tried to smile, but this time no luck.

He scooted closer. "What's wrong then?"

"Family." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh… well, sorry about that."

We just sat there after that, looking out to the stormy waves. During the day they were calm, safe; but at night they were dangerous, deadly. Just like Santa Carla. I somewhat laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Marko asked. For once he seemed confused.

"Only thinking." I yawned. Jeez, what time is it? I looked back to the boardwalk to see that most people were gone. Time to go. I stood up slowly, only to be followed my Marko.

"Sorry, I've got to go." I smiled

"I better get going too." He said, flashing that brilliant smile. Before I knew it he embraced me into a hug. A hug? This was weird. He whispered "Sorry about your family." He let go and started to walk away. I ran to catch up to him.

"Marko!" I called. He turned around. "Thanks." I said, and without knowing it I pecked him on the cheek. Electricity, it felt like I was struck by lightning, but without the pain. I turned to walk away, and it felt like I was being ripped in half. I didn't want to go, but soon I made my way back to the bike. I took my time pedaling home, completely forgetting the dangers of what was out there. I parked the bike where I found it and quietly walked into the house. I laid back down on the couch a drifted off into dreamland.

Reviews = Love (and faster updates)! I am open for critisism. Thanks a bunch, Crimson :)


	7. Protect Myself

**Sorry it took so long to update. I don't really have an excuse besides saying this was a hard chapter to write. It had to happen or things won't work out later…And sorry it is so short. The next chapters will be longer!**

Chapter 7

**Marko's Pov**

She…she has to be. Oh listen to yourself! She can't be! Electricity, that kiss…she _is_ the one, and that's that.

She deserves anything better than what she already has to deal with. This…this **will **work.

_'Guys! The sun!' _Paul called.

The sky was getting lighter and I took to the air. Thank heaven (haha) for the clouds or we would be toast, literally! Laughing, we made our way to the back cavern, but not before we saw something…unexpected.

David growled. Star and Michael were 'together' on her bed. Me, Paul, and Dwayne had to hold David back. He was more than pissed and would have surely torn Michael to shreds.

"Calm down, she really wasn't the one David." Dwayne said. He didn't listen.

"How dare she! First she defies my order, and then she does…this!" David flared. This isn't going to end well. Slowly and cautiously we took off our boots, and flew up to the pole. Once comfortable, we fell into a rather restless sleep.

Tonight is going to be a long one.

**Sam's Pov**

Those eyes. Those piercingly evil eyes. The same eyes from that _monster _woke me up. Looking at the clock it read 6:27. No wonder why I was so tired. Thinking back to last night I thought of the word 'friend'. Marko is only my friend, right? We can't be more than that, right? So many questions…oh well.

After getting up and out of pajamas I made my way to Michael's room. Slowly I opened the door and peeked my head in. To my surprise, it was empty. Still not home? Jeez Mike, how long does it take to work this out?

Sighing, I made my way to the kitchen. Grandpa was in his own little world, and thank god mom wasn't in the room. I don't know how I can handle dealing with her after yesterday. Pouring a bowl of cereal, I lazily slumped down at the table. I was almost finished when I heard a door swing open. Turning, I saw Mike 'talking' to mom. He seemed a bit steamed, probably from yesterday's less than pleasing phone call. Mike stormed into the kitchen, sunglasses in hand. Something was off…

"Hey, looks like I wasn't the only one who got lucky last night!" Grandpa chuckled, coming back to reality. Michael only looked up and smiled. Uh oh, I had only seen Mike with a face like that once before. Mike, what have you done?

He looked to me and sighed, obviously uncomfortable. Turning, he made his way to the stairs, me following quietly behind. Once at the top he shuffled to his room, and sat on his bed. He knew what was to come.

"Mike, what happened to working this out?" I practically screamed. He sighed and turned away from me, looking to the floor.

"I got a bit…distracted."

"I'll say! Jeez, who was it? A cheap whore?" I spat.

"You know that I would never do that Sammy!" with his tone finally reaching mine, he stood up.

"Then…then who was it? Who do you know here? I doubt you have –" I gasped. "It's the girl from the boardwalk huh! Boy that little bit-" I never got to finish the sentence and the next thing I knew was thrown against the wall. With hitting his dresser and didn't even notice I began to cry.

"You are nothing. Star is everything. So don't you DARE say that about her!" he yelled, adding a kick to my ribs. I finally looked up at Michael. His eyes were yellow. Like the eyes from the monster in my dreams. Mike then stormed out. He is no longer my brother; all he cares about is _Star._ What did I do? This is all her fault. It's too late now, I have to protect myself.

**Please r & r! Will try and update soon!**


	8. You Okay Sam?

**Kind of slow chapter, but the pace will quicken soon**

Chapter 8

**Sam's Pov**

Why hadn't mom or grandpa barged in, did they not hear the screaming? Ugh, that doesn't matter now anyway. My eyes wouldn't shut, though I desperately wished for sleep. Michael might come back and finish me off now. So here I lay on the rigid floorboards of my room, now 10:00 in the morning. How the hell am I going to stay alive now? Can I not turn to anybody, and end up digging my own grave? Sure doesn't sound like the smart thing to do. But honestly, is there no one who I can trust? Wait, that's it! The Frog brothers, they will know how to help.

Slowly and carefully I made it out of my locked up bedroom. I heard snoring and turning I saw Mike's door closed; he's home, well at least he's asleep. Descending down the stairs, I surprisingly didn't hear a sound in the house. This will work. Walking to the door, I was determined to make my way to their shop. How do I explain this? They will just end up killing my brother…my brother? Doesn't sound right anymore. Pulling the bike from the side of the house I saw grandpa working out in the back, lots of wood piles scattered around. Inching my way to the road, my heart suddenly got caught in my throat.

"Hey Sam, where you off to?" Grandpa asked.

"To the boardwalk…" I answered quickly.

"Is everything alright Sammy?"

"Um, yeah, everything's fine…I just want to, to go down and see some friends." He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Okay then, just be careful." He smiled.

I pedaled quickly, and eventually the boardwalk came into view. The ride seemed short, mainly because of thinking what would happen once I saw the guys. The comic shop wasn't far off, so I parked the bike. Standing up, I fell back onto the ground. The pain in my ribs was unbearable. Stupid Michael… There was a giant purple bruise from where the pain was coming from. This is just great. Tears started to prick up in my eyes, by I pushed it aside, and slowly stood up. I had to trudge to the shop, making sure I wouldn't fall back down again. Earning some very odd looks from the people on the boardwalk, I walked into the shop.

"Edgar, Alan?" I asked. Looking around, the store was empty. Well this is just great. Turning back to the door, I heard a box fall, and people arguing. Edgar dropped a big box of comics and was cursing under his breath while Alan was trying to get past quickly. Walking over to them, I slowly bent down to help out. My side hurt, but oh well.

"Alan, I told you I don't need any-!" Edgar looked up. "Oh…hey there. I don't need any help Sam." I ignored him and continued to pick up the comics, placing them in the box. Once finished, Edgar murmured a 'thank you'.

Alan came out of a back room and quickly came over to us.

"Oh, hi Sam. What are you doing here?" He asked, a slight smile evident on his face.

"Um, I need your help guys…" I said, brushing hair out of my face. They didn't say anything, not a word. They seemed to be in a different world. "What?" I asked.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Alan questioned.

"What do you mean?" He brushed one hand over my right cheek, and I pulled away. It hurt, really badly. "Oh…" I said. That's where Michael struck. Ouch!

"Yeah, what happened?" Edgar said, slight confusion lacing his features.

"My brother…"

"What did he do?" Alan snapped, worry and anger clearly visible in his tone.

"He got angry…his eyes turned red-ish…he, he smacked me…and I ended up with a kick to the ribs too." the tears were flowing and wouldn't stop. I clutched my rib, it hurt even more now.

"Get her to the back." Edgar whispered, new customers coming into the shop. Alan took my hand in his, and led me into a small room with a couch, a sink, and a small refrigerator. I slowly sat down. Alan seemed pretty upset.

"When did this happen?" he asked quietly.

"Th-this morning." We were pretty quiet after that, until Edgar came back, ice pack in hand. He tossed it over, and I put it over my cheek.

"We need to take action, or you're going to end up worse than this." He said in his low tone. I stayed silent, Mike's not worth fighting for anymore.

"But for now," Alan added "you look exhausted. Go get some sleep. We'll wake you up and get you home before sundown. Your brother is most likely to wake up once the sun is gone." I only nodded before the darkness crept over.

_Everything was quiet, not a sound. The house was dark and the only light was from the moon that shown through the windows. The front door burst open, Michael standing still, with a look on his face that could kill. He inched forward, and I back, until I was against the wall. Shit, where can I go now. Soon there was another person…the man with the eyes of a monster. Michael began laughing, so did the stranger. "Now, become part of the family." The older man smiled. Michael advanced, everything going black._

My eyes popped open, heart beating frantically. No, not again. The room I was in was barely lit and I made my way to the front of the store. On the front clock, it read 3:46. Time to get going. Edgar and Alan were helping out a couple of kids, no older than 10.

"Hey guys" they turned around "I'm heading back." Edgar nodded and Alan said

"Try to stay safe." Slight worry in his voice.

I was off, and made my way home an hour before sun-down. Grandpa was inside drinking a root beer at the kitchen table.

"Have fun?" he asked. In return I nodded and grabbed an apple. After finishing, I made my way up the stairs, to my room. Just as I was about to open the door, I heard another open. Turning I saw Mike standing in his doorway.

"Sammy-" he started. I quickly opened the door and rushed in. After locking it, I walked over to my sketchbook. I looked at the picture of the patches, sighing. Marko, I sure hope you know what's out there; don't want to see you end up on a missing poster. I heard a motorcycle engine, and making it over to the window, I saw Michael leaving. The coast is clear. Finally I found time for a well deserved bath. After wading for an hour I hopped out and made my way down the stairs. Mom was sitting on the couch, a cup of tea in her hands.

"Aren't you home a bit early?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. Slow day." I nodded and made my back to my room. Falling asleep was hard, hoping for no unwanted dreams.

**Review? Please? Much love, Crimsonsky132**


	9. Who Did This?

**Thanks to those who have reviewed and read! Things are going to start to get interesting in the next couple of chapters…hehe**

Chapter 9

**Marko's Pov**

_Strange home. No one there from what I could see. It was the middle of the night and the moon shone down brightly. Soon there were laughs, the laughs of a killer. The guys were nowhere to be seen, so who could it be? Making the way over to the door, I saw three people. Max was there…why was he here? Next was Michael…wait, something's wrong. There was someone pinned against a wall. Who?…Sam. No, not Sam, anyone but her. "Now become part of the family Michael." Max beamed. No, don't! Don't hurt her. "No Michael!" I screamed. His eyes were red and he wouldn't listen. Soon everything went black._

"Nooooo!" I screamed. The cavern was empty; I was the only one still asleep. _"Not this again, no more dreams…"_

David was the only one in the cave, lounging in his wheelchair. Nonchalantly he looked up. "Marko, I went to see Max. It's about that girl."

**Sam's Pov**

The days dragged on and the bruises weren't going away too well. Spending every day at the Frogs' shop became a habit. Edgar didn't say much to this but Alan didn't complain. Mike left me alone, but the couple times that I saw him he only glared my way. Mom was abnormally nice, letting me go out to see my two friends in town. She spent almost every night on a date with the guy named Max, so seeing her was rare. Gramps was always cheerful though, and seemed to use more Windex when he saw the Widow Johnson. Marko…I haven't seen Marko in days. Hope he isn't 'missing'.

The ride down to the Frogs' store was longer than normal; I really need to add air to the tires. Once I got there the boardwalk was crowded. Instead of having the bike stolen I walked into the shop with it. The boys were lounging around like always.

"Hey Sam" Alan smiled. Edgar only grunted.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked slightly pointing in Edgar's direction.

"He got dumped…" Alan faded off. Edgar… girlfriend? What the heck!

"Thought I was crazy for saying vampires exist." Edgar mumbled. Sounds like a pretty logical reason, but hey, there are other reasons I would break up with a guy like Edgar. Sam, be nice! It was probably his first girlfriend, be a little sympathetic!

"Sorry about that." I said, patting him on the back. He grunted again. To get his mind off of it I went over to the front door and flipped the 'Open' sign to 'Closed'.

"What the heck is that for?" Edgar asked, looking up. I only smiled.

"Guys, when was the last time you enjoyed the boardwalk?" neither answered. "Well, there are better things to do than stay in here all day." I said, opening the door. Edgar grunted and stood up while Alan stood shocked.

We walked around for a while, stopping to get burgers at this older place from the 50's. The place was pretty run down, but the food was good. Before we knew it we rode every ride on the boardwalk, and now it was dark. Finally realizing what time it was we ran back to the shop, scared of being out this late. Mike will be up by now…this is bad.

Catching our breath, I made sure my bike was there. The tires were too flat to get back home. Shit, now I have to walk, risking life or death, all thanks to having a blast at the boardwalk.

"Sam, you don't have to go." Alan said. "If your brother finds you it will be bad." I stood quiet for a minute, what am I supposed to do now?

"I have to go…" I murmured, and turned away from them. Alan sighed, and I walked out the door to my possible doom.

The boardwalk was not the place of joy that it had been hours ago. Now it was a place of secrecy, danger, and worry. Everyone else was oblivious, but to me, the bright lights and noises were mockery. If they only had a clue of what is out there. People pushed and shoved around me, cursing to go faster than my cautious pace. I was elbowed in the rib that Michael struck at and let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground. Some people stopped, others just stared. This is so embarrassing; I wish I could just be swallowed up by the darkness. Then I heard a voice that I never expected to come across.

"Sam!" looking up I saw Marko pushing through the crowd. Everyone else just backed away, and continued down the boardwalk. Kneeling down, I stared at him wide-eyed. He's ok, nothing got him. I inwardly sighed at this. "Are you alright?" he asked, a worried look in his eyes.

"…Um, yeah. I'm fine…" I looked away. Don't cry Sam, push the pain away. He caught my chin in his hand and made me look at him.

"Sam, don't lie to me. What's wrong?" Tears were springing from my eyes. Wiping the tears from my face, I pulled away the hair that was on my cheek. Marko tensed up. "Who the hell did that?" I was scared by his tone; this wasn't the Marko I knew, right? Before I had the opportunity to answer, he continued. "Whoever did this will pay. I'll tear them to shreds." Promise in his voice.

"Marko, no. I can fight my own battles."…hopefully.

"NO Sam. Who did this?" His expression was calm, but his eyes were fierce.

"…Marko, leave it be."

"No I won't. Tell me who." I didn't know what to say…should I even bring up Mike? No, I can't, he would tear Marko to shreds. What I didn't expect was for him to close me into a hug. My voice was caught in my throat. "Sam, please tell me." He whispered into my ear. It was calm and meaningful. What now! _"Sam please, who hurt you."_

Before I knew it I whispered. "My brother…" His embrace grew tighter and he tensed up again. "Marko….can't breathe…." He let go and drew back.

"He's not going to hurt you again."

"No Marko!" I whispered. "I have to get home." I said turning away. He had different ideas. Grabbing my hand he started to walk the other way. "Marko!"

**Marko's Pov**

She can't leave now. She won't go back to that. He is dead meat. He is never going to hurt her again.

"Marko!" I stopped and turned to my broken girl, worry in her eyes. "I need to get home." She said, jerking out of my embrace.

"Sam, I can't –"

"Please Marko…" she said, despair etched into her face.

"Let me walk give you a ride."

"No." She said without delay.

"Well let me walk you at least!" Sam, you will be safe, don't you get that!

"No, please Marko."

_"Marko, Michael's right on time, his bike's pulling up. Get over here now!" Paul rejoiced._

_"I'm busy."_

_"Marko, get over here now." David demanded. _

_"Fine, fine. I'm on my way."_

_"Whoohoo!" Paul cheered._

Turning back to Sam, I let out a sigh and said "Alright, be safe." She lightly smiled and went off in the other direction.

Making it right in time to the guys, Michael stormed over. Perfect timing, this is going to be a fun night.

**Please review; that will make me feel the determination to finish the next chapter even faster! Much love, Crimsonsky132.**


	10. Surprises

Chapter 10

**Marko's Pov**

The fear and worry was easily detected from Michael when we came to 'dinner'. If it is Max's wish, we must make him part of the family, and soon. Paul was trying to hold back his excitement, his laughter…but it was failing. Soon everything became red and we took to the bonfire. The screaming, the agony; it was adrenaline in my veins. This was more addicting than anything Paul has ever bought.

The only thing I could think of was the sorry guy that would soon face the same punishment. Ripping out a heart out I thought of Sam. He will never hurt her again, and if he tries, his demise will be even more painful than it already is. Sam is _mine_, and no one is going to harm her…better find out who the brother is then. Tomorrow, that's when. She will drink from the bottle and that sorry ass will pay. Max…he approves, this is good. Never has he spoken of having a daughter, though even he may not be prepared. Sam is strong, and will be even more beautiful when she is turned. Imagine her first kill, sweet and innocent, but turning ruthless and wild. Sighing at the thought of my Sam, a ruby stream running down her chin, Paul scoffed.

_"Hey man, we haven't even met her yet, so get your head out of the clouds!"_ I laughed at this, grabbing another helpless victim. Michael wasn't listening the thirst, the pain. He knows this will stop it, but he is unaware of what will happen. Stupid Star, influencing him with her thoughts of freedom. She doesn't know the beauty of the night like us. Turning I saw Michael losing his balance, and fell into the sand below. Dwayne rushed and turned the music off, and we ascended the hill.

He started sobbing into the sand. There was nothing more pathetic than a half-vamp…or ANY guy for that matter, to be such a baby. He's a softy and doesn't belong here, he doesn't belong with us. We only laughed and left, leaving poor Michael with the night. The thirst will win, it always wins.

**Sam's Pov**

Marko let me go back. I can't be the cause of his death, never. Michael won't touch him, I won't let that happen. The walk home was painful, but I eventually came to the house. Grandpa was out, and so was mom. Mike was gone, like normal. Groggily I walked up the stairs, and entered the quiet bedroom. Opening the window, I looked out to see the stars brightly shining along with the moon. Sighing I turned to the closet to pick out some pj's. There was a sudden rush of cold air, and I stumbled back. Michael was rigid, his breath haggard. Something was wrong. Before I had the chance to run out, he spoke.

"I know what I am now Sam."

"Stay back! Don't kill me Michael!" he scoffed.

"Sam, I would never-"

"Michael!" who was that?

Mike went to the window. I quietly followed and saw a girl, _that_ girl. _Star_. She was dressed in a flowy skirt and a fancy blouse. Such a girl…mother would love her.

"Michael, I need to talk to you, can I come up?" she asked. No, don't let her in here.

"No."

"Mike…is she one of them?" I whispered. He changed his gaze and walked to the bathroom door.

"Go there and lock the door." He demanded. I barely gave a questioning glance before there was another gust of wind. She was in my room!

"She is one of them! And don't tell me that doesn't make her a bad person!" I ran to the bed and hid under the covers. Smart Sammy, real smart. Two bloodsuckers in my room and I run to the bed! The both turned to me.

"We're _not_ like them until we make a kill." The Star spat out. What was her problem? What did I do? This is still _her_ fault.

She snapped around and slapped me. "What have I done to deserve this myself? Answer that!" Her eyes were red and angry. Mike gasped and took her hand, pulling her away. How did she know what I said? She smirked.

"You are not the best with keeping your thoughts to yourself." She nonchalantly said. What! Mind reading! The boys didn't tell me about this! She turned to look at Mike, and the red fogging up in her eyes went away.

Instead of comforting her he asked "Why are you here Star? You know where David took me tonight."

"Yes…Oh, if you never met me, if I never liked you this never would have happened. But we can stop this. We have to kill the head…"she drifted off.

"Why didn't you kill me before?" Mike asked dryly.

"I couldn't…I care too much for you Michael. But the only way to get out of this is to help me out." She whispered. She backed up to the window, leaving a chaste kiss on Mike's cheek. "Help me?" she asked.

"Always." He answered, and she left.

He turned and looked at me as if he were hit in the face with a brick. Then he looked at me, daring me to turn away.

"Sammy…please help me out here." I was dumbfounded. He wanted my help. Without realizing it, I picked up the _'Vampires Everywhere'_ comic and flipped it over.

"I've got connections." I said, and picked up the phone. Michael smiled, no; he smirked, and walked to the door. Anything to get him over this phase, maybe even the bitchy girl…

He turned and growled. Wait, he growled?

"Don't say that about Star, I know where you sleep." And he left.

My mouth was agape…this is still not my brother…and he never again will be. Picking up the phone, I called the Frog brothers.

~ The next morning ~

The house smelled sweet, maybe pancakes or a pie? Walking downstairs I saw mom in the kitchen, slaving over the oven. She didn't notice me walk in, and continued on her way. Then I saw…Mike? He was standing in the corner, and made his way to mom.

"Oh, hey there Michael! Thank you for helping with Sam's birthday surprise for today!" mom cheered. Mike smiled and went to get things off of the table.

"Not a problem. She is even getting out of the house for a couple hours to see some…friends, so your plan will work out." He said. Mom opened the fridge and looked around.

"Oh darn, I'm all out of milk and butter. Mind if I go to the store?" mom asked, looking onwards to her list of 'Surprises'.

"Not a problem. I may get Sam out of here before you come back."

"Great, I'm just still worried about her being alone here." There was a long pause… she still thinks that I'm not old enough to be by myself! "See you later!" she smiled, and headed out the front door. Thanks mom…

Mike went upstairs and I went into the kitchen. There were decorations everywhere, a couple presents, and in the oven, a cake. Yum!

Edgar and Alan said that they would be here at one and now…it's just before 12:30. I hopped in the bath and washed up, then threw on a pair of old jeans, a navy and white striped top, and converse. No makeup, no nothing. Nothing special about going to kill the eternally damned…so no need to get dressed up for it. Before heading back downstairs I looked at my sketchbook. It was flipped open to the page with all of the patches. Marko, after today you will be free from the dangers that are out there.

Alan was the first to the door. He seemed pretty excited, but also nervous. Edgar was dead serious.

"What's the smell?" Alan asked.

"Nothing important." I smiled.

"Let's go…"Michael said, holding car keys in hand.

Edgar and Alan backed up, but then Edgar, being the stupidly brave one, stood up.

"If you vamp out in any way, you're dead. Ill steak you without even thinking twice about it."

Everyone grew silent…"Sam, if anything happens, take this." Alan said, holding out a small black pocket knife. A knife! I'm going to end up cutting myself! Cautiously I took it and put it into the back of my pants pocket.

The car ride was long and awkward. The sun was beating down on us; no vampire would be awake now. We came up to a cliff. It seemed deserted. Who would live here? Stepping out of the car, I saw stairs leading down to who knows where. There were 'danger' and 'caution' signs everywhere.

Mike led the way, followed closely by Edgar. Alan held my hand helping me through to any type of clearing. Inside was amazing…That is all I can say. There was a fountain, an elevator, rooms visible. There were also couches and belongings scattered around.

"This used to be a resort." Alan said. I nodded and continued along with him. There was a bed on the other side of the room. Mike rushed over saying 'Star' over and over trying to wake her. "Come on, this way Sammy." Alan led me to a separate cavern, Edgar standing there impatiently.

"Let's kill some beasts." Edgar enthused. He handed us flashlights. I tensed up, and Alan tried to help with saying nothing would happen. The decent was difficult, having its ups and downs. The smell grew awful, and I grimaced looking ahead.

"What is that smell?"

"Vampires my friend." Edgar said, continuing on.

We came to a dead end. There was nowhere to go except for back. Looking around I saw nothing…at first. There was a pole on the roof of the cave. Following it with the light from the flashlight, I came across a pair of…feet? Looking down I saw a body, and practically shrieked, dropping the flashlight. Edgar and Alan yelled as well.

"Aren't they supposed to be in coffins?" I choked out. This isn't real, this can't be real!

"I guess this is what the cave is. One giant coffin!" Edgar said.

Looking over the sleeping figures I saw the three guys from that one night at the boardwalk...then I saw the one person that I could never expect to see…Marko.

**Dun Dun Dun… Reviews? Love –Crimsonsky132**


	11. Im Sorry

**Much love to the readers, for the reviews keep me going. **

Chapter 11

**Sam's Pov**

No. This can't be! This can't be true! Not Marko, he can't be one of them! He seemed so peaceful, so beautiful. They all did, but Marko was the one to stand out above the rest. Listen to yourself Sammy, he's the bad guy! The room was spinning; this was too much to take. Before I knew it, Edgar was climbing up a makeshift ladder, coming closer to the sleeping figures. Pulling a wooden stake from his backpack, he continued upwards…towards Marko!

"How do we know who the head is?" Alan asked.

"We don't. We will have to kill them all. First come, first staked."

What to do, this can't be happening. They are aiming towards Marko! They can't kill him, not the one person that has made my time here worth it. What has he done to deserve this! Sam, they are killers… he's a killer! No, I can't let them do this.

"Goodnight bloodsucker." Edgar grunted, raising the stake. No, no, no!

"Marko, no!" I screamed. They can't hurt him! His eyes darted open, bright red.

**Marko's Pov**

Sam? That was her. How is she here?

**Sam's Pov**

Losing his grip on the bar, Marko fell; but not before Edgar could strike. He hit him just above his belly-button, and it earned an ear piercing scream. The others awoke with pure hate in their eyes. Marko landed right before me, squirming viciously, blood spurting out of the wound. His eyes were brimming with tears, he looked vulnerable. Edgar and Alan jumped from the ladder.

"You're dead meat!" Turning I saw the blond mulleted one drop from the bar, pursuing after the Frog brothers. They ran, leaving me for dead. Thanks a lot, some friends they are…

The screams continued, and turning back, I saw Marko surrounded by the other two vampires. The blood was seeping slowly now, and the squirming was dying down. No! He can't die! Tears were falling from my eyes. Why does this make me feel awful? Why should I care about a killer?

Kneeling next to him, I got hisses from the others. What are they going to do, just stand there! I placed my hands on the stake, and slowly pulled until it would let up. That earned another shriek come from Marko, and tossing the bloodied stake aside, the two vampires looked purely confused. Pulling out the blade from my back pocket, despair flashed over my face. What are you doing Sam? This is the only way to help him. Without registering it, I sliced my right wrist and placed it over his cracked lips. Instantaneously his eyes opened, and he grasped my hand, holding it against his mouth.

**Marko's Pov**

Blood, her sweet blood…Stop Marko! You're hurting her, you have to stop! You love her, don't kill her! Tears wouldn't stop flowing, I can't control the thirst! Stop Marko, stop!

_"Wait, this is her?" Paul asked._

Stop Marko, you have to stop yourself!

**Sam's Pov**

Slowly vision became blurry, my eyes heavy.

"Sam?" The dark haired one questioned. My eyes shot up, how do they know my name? I couldn't concentrate; sleep sounded like the best thing at the moment. Eyes couldn't stay opened. Everything was going black.

"Marko, stop." A new voice, demanding. That is the last thing I remember before giving into the darkness.

**Marko's Pov**

"Marko, stop." David strongly demanded. I couldn't listen; the only sound was of the blood rushing through her veins. Sam was pulled away from me and I growled, not at my brothers, but at myself. I hurt her, my beauty. She saved me…from those kids, and this is how I repay her. My wound was healing, and would be as good as new by nightfall. Sitting up I saw Paul holding Sam, her wrist was wrapped up. Looking at me he sighed. Dwayne and David did too.

"She saved you. You're not dead." Dwayne whispered, looking at the limp body that was barely alive.

"Do you know what that means?" David asked, hiding a charred hand behind his back. What is he talking about? "She _is _the one."

Wide-eyed I tried to stand up and walk over to Paul, holding Sam, _my_ Sam. My legs gave out under me and Dwayne rushed over. "You are too weak, you have to rest." Sighing I laid back, head against the cold floor.

"What happened to the others?" Paul asked. David growled in response.

"Got away. Michael was here too." Eyes turned to David. "Star is gone, Laddie too."

"What are we going to do?"

"Get them back. We have to wait, and tell Max. They won't go unpunished for this."

"And Sam?" I asked.

"Why was she even here in the first place?" Dwayne questioned. "What does she have to do with all of this?" The boys from the comic shop have been here for years. Why bring her here?

"Michael." David said, "He brought her here." That can only mean one thing…I shot up, jumping to my feet, and ran to Paul. Taking Sam out of his hands I held her as close to me as I could.

"What, Marko?"

"Michael's dead!" I raged. Everything turned red, Michael won't see another night. They all looked confused. Loosening my grip, I pulled back the hair from her face. The guys tensed up. There was a new bruise. He hit her **again**!

"He did that…" Every was quiet. Who knows how long it had been before anyone spoke, but eventually David coughed, it echoing through the cavern.

"We need rest. We will deal with this tonight." The guys went back up to the pole, leaving me below with Sam. Hugging her close, slept took over.

~ Nightfall ~

I was the first one awake, and the pain in my chest was practically gone. A feed would help. Looking down, Sam was still in my arms, her breathing shallow. I was beating myself up inside, how could I hurt her? Poor Sammy, she doesn't need any more pain. Standing up, I carried her into the main cavern. Placing her on one of the beat up couches, I crouched down.

"Sam." She flinched. How cute… "Sammy." Yawning, she slowly opened her eyes.

**Sam's Pov**

It's him! He's safe. Without registering it, I sprung up, holding my arms tightly around Marko.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed. This is my fault. I should have said something sooner. My arms wouldn't hold me up, and I fell back. Marko looked stunned, and then shook his head.

"Sam, this is all my fault." Did I hear that right? I don't know anymore. Vision was becoming blurry. "You need to rest."

**Marko's Pov**

She once again closed her eyes, but before she was asleep, I left a chaste kiss on her forehead. She has no reason to be sorry. She's the one that almost died, and it would be _my_ fault. Shuddering with that thought, the guys came out, groggy, eyes red.

"Time for someone to pay." Paul snickered.

"But first, we must feed." David added. Looking once again to the sleeping beauty, we headed out into the night. Michael, you better be ready for a bloodbath.

**Another twist may come ;) Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. Much Love!**


	12. Happy Birthday Sammy

**Sorry it has taken a while. This chapter also has another point of view sense it would be hard to only capture Marko and Sammy's perspectives**

Chapter 12

**Narrators Pov**

Michael had left, had abandoned his sister. Mom wouldn't like to hear this. She was most likely dead, and although it caused him a little pain, he reminded himself that he had gotten Star out; she was free for the time being. Edgar and Alan spoke of how angry the vampires were. They were scared, not only for them, but for leaving Sammy down there. _'You stupid idiot!'_ Alan told himself. _'You ran, and now she is gone. This is all your fault.'_

Once getting back to the house, Lucy still wasn't there, and the boys ran upstairs, plopping Laddie and Star on the bed. Downstairs they heard soft footprints, so Mike, Edgar, and Alan went to investigate. Lucy was making her way to the kitchen, hands full of grocery bags. The three were uneasy; what should they tell her? Before any of them could speak, Lucy turned around, surprised by the two new guests.

"Um, Mike? Who are they?"

"Mom, these are…some of Sam's friends. They're here to help…" he strained to say. Lucy's confusion soon turned to joy and she turned to them with a smile.

"Hello boys. If you're here to help with Samantha's birthday, you can put some streamers around."

"Birthday?" Alan asked quietly. Mike turned and slightly nodded.

"Speaking of Sam," Lucy continued, "where is she?" The boys stiffened.

"She's still out. I told you she was out with some friends…" Mike stuttered. Edgar and Alan quickly nodded in agreement. Lucy seemed a bit skeptical, but brushed it off. She handed the guys the streamers and sent them on their way.

Once she was out of view, Mike turned to the Frog's.

"You can't say anything to her. Got it? Go along with it."

"Go along with it!" Alan retorted, "Sam is gone! We let the bloodsuckers get to her! You can't expect us to be all peachy about this."

"We are still in trouble." Edgar added. "At sundown they will come out for us. We have to be ready to fight."

"What do we have to do?"

"Keep your mom busy; we have to go get more supplies." Michael sent them an uneasy look, but eventually agreed. The guys ran out of the house as Lucy was coming in.

"Where are your friends going Michael?" She looked confused, and a bit sad.

"They had to go get some more…party supplies." Lucy seemed content with his answer and went on her way. Mike ran upstairs to try and get some shut-eye before night came.

Edgar and Alan made a made a mad dash towards town. At the store they ran to get giant bags of garlic and several knifes. After many odd glances and snarky remarks, Alan turned to Edgar.

"This is my fault." He said warily.

"No. We both left, don't blame yourself. We'll get her back."

"But what if she's dead Edgar." He sighed warily. Edgar was quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"Alan, don't think like that; they wouldn't kill her when the girl and kid are missing. Of all things they would use her to get them back. Don't worry about that, we have to stay focused and be on task or we'll all end up dead. We have to kill the head vampire and nothing is going to stand in our way of that. We will get Sam back and kill the bloodsuckers." Alan was taken back; he had never heard his brother talk like that before. They then rushed to the church for holy water and headed back to the Emerson house; preparing for the worst.

~Sundown~

Max had planned this night to be perfect. He had been invited over to celebrate Lucy's daughter's birthday. _'This will be the night'_ he said as he grabbed a bottle of 'wine' for them to share. The stars were bright, and the moon lit the night sky. Something was off though; he could detect immense anger coming from his boys. He would have to find out what it was sooner or later, but for now this was his time with Lucy.

Everyone waited anxiously for the attack. Star and Laddie had stayed hidden, Mike was trying to convince Lucy that Sam would be back, the Frog brothers were trembling, ready for a break in, and Grandpa…well he seemed happy as ever. Max approached the house, and surprised Lucy with flowers. Sitting down to eat, Max was confused by the absence of Lucy's daughter. The boys were cautious; something was off about this guy.

Subconsciously Edgar was screaming 'Vampire! Vampire!' but that would be irrational. The real monsters would come soon enough.

Starving, everyone agreed to begin eating. Spaghetti, one of Lucy's specialties, was served. Edgar was still weary, and offered a bowl of 'parmesan' cheese to Max. He joyfully accepted and dished it out onto his plate. Taking a bite, he spat it out and cursed out a hiss. Garlic. His eyes darted to Edgar, and turned red. Everyone screamed, and ran from the table.

"Get back here boy!" Max snarled, lunging towards Edgar.

"What is going on here?" Lucy asked, backing up. Max abruptly turned, his featured somewhat smoothing out.

"This was all going to be so perfect Lucy. You're who I was after."

"What the hell do you mean? That's my mom!" Mike stepped forward.

"Yes, she is. That is why I asked for you to be turned; then she wouldn't be able to say no." Lucy was dumbstruck, this couldn't be real! Edgar and Alan had slipped into action, stakes in hand. Fighting had begun, and they shot them Max's way. He hissed and pushed them back, toppling them over. Lucy ran to the kitchen, trying to hide. _'What am I doing?'_ she thought _'My son is out there!'_ She grabbed a steak knife, and slowly stepped out of the kitchen.

Michael and Max were fighting head to head, and Max was winning. "You need to learn how to respect your sire." He spat, and pushed Mike across the room; landing on top of the wooden coffee table.

"No!" Lucy cried, and she ran forward. Without thought she flailed the knife, and managed to hit Max in the back, him screeching in pain. Thick blood spurted from the wound, and he fell to the ground. Writhing in agony, Max choked out

"Why Lucy?"

**Marko's Pov**

We flew quickly to the house, noting that something was wrong. Upon arrival, something was different. We were gaining power, and quickly too. Hearing screams, we turned to the house. Max was on the ground, a knife in his back.

"We have to help." David said. "Mike, Star, and Laddie aren't halves anymore. Max is losing too much power. If this goes on, he will die, and we would no longer be controlled either." We crashed in through the windows and all heads turned to us. Michael. He turned away from me and ran upstairs. Not smart; and I flew up to him.

"Going somewhere?" I asked, voice dripping in pure venom. He hurt my Sam, and now there is hell to pay. He was shaking, and before he could register it, I punched him square in the chest. Tumbling into a room, I quickly anticipated him. Shakily he stood; that wouldn't do. Kicking him back down, he let out a cry of pain. This is going to be fun. Before I could strike again I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning, Dwayne was standing there, a wide grin playing across his face.

"No. Not yet." Angrily sighing, I turned, and walked out. Looking downstairs, there were more tears, more cries. Paul was holding the two boys by the collar and Lucy was a mess on the floor. David was kneeling over Max, his wrist slashed. Max wasn't healing fast enough and Dwayne rushed over.

"Get the old man." David said. Dwayne nodded and grabbed the man by the throat, keeping his grip tight.

"No!" Lucy cried. The man was breathing heavily and soon lost consciousness. Dwayne dropped the man at Max's feet and he dug in. Turning, I saw Michael's breathing even out. He was out too. Looking around I saw posters on the walls. On the bed there was a notebook. Opening it, I saw pictures; hand drawn, beautiful. The last page caught my attention. All there in black and white; the patches from my jacket. There was only one person who could have done that; Sam. Setting the notebook down I picked Michael up and slung him over my shoulder. Coming downstairs, Max was standing, sending angry glares towards Lucy. Dwayne was standing in front of Star and was holding Laddie's hand. Star was shaking when she saw an unconscious Michael, and I only snickered.

"Let's go boys." Max said. We nodded, taking hold of those who were still there. Max went to Lucy and picked her up, flying out. One after another the guys left. I was the only one left. Finally looking around I saw the place was brightly decorated. There were banners and streamers saying 'Happy 17th' and balloons all over. In the kitchen there was a cake, and on top was the word 'Sam'. Some birthday, look what's happened. This is going to be a long night. Hopefully it will get better. Sighing, I walked out into the night, whispering

"Happy Birthday, Sammy."

**Reviews? Please? What do you think could happen next? Much love, Crimsonsky132**


	13. Get The Bottle

**Here we go chapter 13. Happy belated birthday ShanMarie! I was pretty crammed for time this week, but I hope you had an awesome sweet 16! And also, for those who are wondering, I am, without a doubt, going to finish this story.**

Chapter 13

**Marko's Pov**

Max had said to head to the cave. That is where _they_ were to be dealt with. Michael was barely conscious once we reached the bluff. Landing ahead of the others, I dropped the dead-weight and descended down the rickety stairs. The only thing rushing through my head was Sam. Is she still here? Is she okay? Of course she is…right? Rushing to the couch, she was right where I left her. Little did I know that Laddie had urgently followed behind me until I heard his uneasy breath of trying to keep up.

"This is her?" he whispered. His eyes were wide, like he just saw the world's largest chocolate bar. Looking down at him, I nodded, holding onto a slight smile. "You were right. She's nothing like Star. She's pretty." He smiled. I couldn't help but let out a loud chuckle. If only Paul could have heard little man.

"I did!" Paul laughed, jumping down the rickety stairs.

**Sam's Pov**

Laughing? Was that laughing? What's going on?

"Hey, she's coming to!" Who was that? Cracking my eyes open there was a kid, no older than ten, staring back at me. Who is he?

"Hi Sammy!" the kid cheered. How does he know my name? Where the hell am I? Looking around I was in the cave…the cave from earlier. Barrels were lit and the light was blinding. Groaning I lay back down, closing my eyes.

"What's wrong with her, Marko?" Wait, did he say Marko?

"Sam's not feeling too great right now Laddie." Marko. He's here, he's okay! And who's Laddie? The kid? Someone leaned in and I could hear their breath on my ear "Yes Sam, the kid." Marko whispered.

**Marko's Pov**

She was still weak. "Sam, it's time to wake up." She opened her eyes again. Just looking at her you could tell she was exhausted. She was still as beautiful as ever though.

"Where are we?" turning, Lucy and the others were brought in. Max was still as livid as ever. He turned to Sam, massive anger washing over him. I pulled her close to me; she was mine. Sam's heart skip a beat when she saw him, and turned to face my chest, shutting her eyes tightly. What could be the matter?

**Sam's Pov**

That man, no, that monster. He is real, he is real! I don't want to see him. I don't want to hear him. This cannot be real! Wake up Sammy! This is all a dream, wake up!

"Samantha?" that could only be one person. Turning slightly, I saw…mom? She was shaking, and her face red.

"What have you done with my daughter?" she shrieked. I was startled at her tone and jumped a foot in the air.

**Marko's Pov**

I pulled Sam closer; she has no reason to be worried. Michael was next to butt-into the conversation.

"Let go of my sister!" he said, his voice strangely brave. I will never let her go. He shouldn't be talking like this in his situation. Sam was shaking. She was really scared of her brother. He wouldn't be in the picture for long.

"Will you listen to him? He's funnier than I thought!" Paul rejoiced. Almost everyone snickered at his remark.

"Now why would I do that Michael?" I asked. He stuttered, and drew back. _'That's what I thought.' _He was persistent as hell though.

"Sam." He pleaded. How pathetic. Sam turned again to face him. "Sam, come over here." What, why does he think that would work? To my surprise Sam tried to get out of my grip. Pain and sadness tore through me; why would she pick him? She could barely keep herself from falling, but wearily stood.

**Sam's Pov**

I looked to Marko, and he seemed as if he were stabbed with another stake, looking at the ground. Why does he care this much? Does he think I'm willing to go back? Michael looked surprised; well he is going to be even more soon enough.

"Come on Sammy." He said again. I turned to him and held my ground. There is no way in hell I am going back to him; to them. Star stood slightly behind him, and she kept staring to the blonde one with a mullet. He seemed pretty steamed up, well all of the guys did. Mother was on the other side of Michael, and she looked confused as ever. "Sam?" He asked again, starting to get impatient.

"No, Mike." Marko's head shot up.

"What do you mean no? Get over here Sam." Mike bit out.

"Why should I Michael?"

"Because their monsters Sammy!" Monsters, yeah, give me a break! Of all people he is the monster. If Marko wanted me dead it would have been done long ago, right? And Marko has never hurt me…Michael has. I was pissed, and took a couple steps forward.

"Mike, of all of them you are the monster. You are the one that hurt me, not them." I spat out.

"Samantha, come over here. They wrecked the house and you grandfather is dead. Look, all that has happened is because of them." Star wanted to get into this? What the hell! She hurt me too. I'm not one to say this, but what a bitch! My heart aches for grandpa, he was the only one in the family that never hurt me, emotionally or physically, but I'm glad he isn't part of this.

"Shut up, Star! You are one to talk. Michael isn't the only one who hurt me. You are the one who took my brother away; not them. You got what you wanted, your freedom, Michael. Why do you suddenly care about the girl who was just in the way?" I yelled, every word dripping in venom. Pulling the hair away from my face my cheek stung. Looking around my mom gasped, and all the others looked purely shocked.

"Star, you did that?" The dark haired one asked. She stood back, mouth agape, looking down to the floor.

"What! You did that to my baby?" Mom shrieked. Baby? Is that what I am to her now? What she wants? I am not a baby, and of all people, not hers.

"Now you care mom? Don't pull that shit with me; I know what you really think. Look, you get what you always wanted; the perfect daughter. Star. Now you can go and play dress up with her. You don't need me, and without a doubt probably don't want me. Why do you care! I'm not her; I'm not anything like her." I said, tears flowing. "Why aren't you all happy?" I stared at all three of them. They looked dumbfounded. "You all got what you want, why do you care about me?"

**Marko's Pov**

Sam was finally getting it all out. Michael was going to pay, but I never thought Star would. She hurt Sammy too, and that tore me up. I didn't think she had it in her. Lucy is one bad mother, why didn't Max see that from the start? Sam was shaking, and her anger, her adrenaline was the only thing keeping her standing upright.

_"Marko, you have to get her to sit back down. She's too weak, and this is making it all worse."_ David said, his tone defensive. Sam was really straining herself out. Just as she was done yelling to her mom, her shaky legs gave way. Running to her, she never landed onto the cave floor, but once again into my arms. Her breathing was evening out, but even for a human it was too slow.

_"David, what's happening?"_ I was worried. This shouldn't be happening.

_"She's was already too weak, and now she's over done it." _He said, standing up.

_"What does that mean?"_ Paul blurted.

_"Get the bottle."_

**Reviews? I'd love to hear what you think.**


	14. Help Her

**Here we go again. Hope all you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 14

**Marko's Pov**

Paul went over to where the bottle is stored and froze.

"What's the problem?"

"The bottle…" he started

"What about the bottle?" I practically yelled.

"Someone smashed it!" Turning, I saw Michael shift his weight, a slight smirk on his face.

"Without the bottle, just slit your wrist Marko." David rapidly said.

"What? You're not going to make my sister a monster!" Michael said, charging forward. Dwayne jumped up and grabbed him by the shoulders just before he rammed into me. He struggled and yelled out when he was thrown across the room, landing on top of a coffee table. Lucy and Star shrieked, and ran over to him. He groaned out in pain, and Dwayne chuckled, stepping back. Looking down, Sam was out of it, even with the yelling going on. She needs the blood.

"Marko, you have to now; she is getting too weak." Paul shot up, running over.

"No!" The oh-so-quiet Frog Brother's piped up. How much more disruption must there be? Grunting, I looked up, and they were scurrying over to the couches. They finally reached us, and abruptly stopped. They were staring at Sammy; she was too pale, her breathing shallow. I have to help her.

"Would you rather have her dead?" I spat out to them. They were taken back, and stared at one another for a moment.

"N-no. Help her." The taller of the two stuttered out. How surprising, they wanted this for her, for they stepped back, waiting.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" the shorter, gruffer one said. I was truly surprised. I bit into my wrist, and opened her lips ever so slightly. Come on Sammy.

"Sammy, you need to swallow." I bit out. She didn't stir.

"Come on Sam." I said, opening her mouth a little more. Still nothing. I was desperate, and oh-so gently guided it down her throat. She coughed, but drank.

"Get away from my baby!" Lucy screamed, and ran forward. Max laughed and pursued after her. She screamed even louder, and then I heard a loud crack. The Frog Brother's gasped, and turning, I saw Lucy, limp, her head wobbling about in Max's grip.

"No! Mom!" Mike shouted. I've had just about enough of him. I laid Sammy down on the couch and darted to Michael. He shrieked and backed away when he saw me.

"Are you afraid to face me Michael?" I shouted. He froze. "Good; you better be." I spat. Everything turned red and I lunged at him. I jumped up and latched onto his arm. He will feel pain till the moment he is dead. He will never hurt Sammy, _my_ Sammy again. I ran back, and darted past his side. I heard a satisfying crunch and saw his limp arm dangling in my hands.

Star screamed, and was followed by a persistent David. Turning back, tears stained Michael's face. What a baby; I'll show him real pain. I grabbed his head and he tried jerking away. I twisted and pulled until his head was barely attached to his body. With another yank I dropped his body, and carried his head to one of the fire pits, dropping it in with a chuckle. Paul whooped, and Dwayne was laughing. David stood, blood-stained, just like me, and threw Star's mangled body into a fire pit as well.

The Frog Brothers were by Laddie, and all three were sitting, their eyes tightly shut, covering their ears. What a sight to see. David cleared his throat, and they all jumped up. Sitting down, I held Sammy close to me. Her heartbeat was steadier, but she was still just as pale. I sliced up my wrist again and held it to her.

"Just a little more Sammy."

**Sam's Pov**

Everything was cold, and I was tired. "Just a little more Sammy." Who was that? Marko?

All of a sudden there was warmth, dripping onto my tongue. "You need to swallow." I willingly listened and soon the warmth spread to my feet, my arms, my head, my heart. It was all welcoming, comforting; and I craved it. Something moved, and the warmth stopped flowing, but the cold didn't come back.

**Marko's Pov**

She didn't deny it, but welcomed the blood. I drew back my wrist, and Sam's heartbeat leveled out. She will be safe now, my Sammy. Paul and David got rid of the bodies, and Dwayne was comforting Laddie with little nothings. Max was quiet, and seemed to be lost in his own world. The Frog Brothers were shaking, sitting down across from me on another couch. They were both looking at Sammy with tired eyes. Their silence was uncomfortable, and I looked up to them.

"So," I started. They wearily looked up. "how did you guys get to be part of this?"

They looked to each other, and the gruff one, less gruff now, slowly responded, "Sam said something was wrong with her brother…" they winced "and she wanted help…" They knew what Michael did to her.

"You knew." I said, more venomously than I wanted. They quietly nodded, and the other spoke "We provided protection during the day. After Mike…" he faded off, but quickly regained composure "she always came into the shop after it happened." We were all quiet after that.

Sam started to toss and turn twenty minutes later and the fog was lifting from her eyes. She unknowingly pulled away and I lowly growled, pulling her back. I will never let her go. She stiffened and slowly opened her eyes.

"M-Marko?" she croaked out. I held her closed, and heard the taller of the Frog Brothers gulp. He looked …uncomfortable? Had he liked her? _My_ Sammy? Well apparently not enough to abandon her with four vampires. She _is_ mine.

"She's still a bit weak." Dwayne said observantly.

"Yeah, he's right. Once she feeds she'll feel better."

**Sam's Pov**

What does he mean feed?

**Marko's Pov**

"She needs her rest for now. She'll feed tomorrow." David said, lighting a cigarette. The Frog's tensed, but tried to hide it. Max seemed to pop out of his daze at this.

"No." He said firmly. "Get rid of her." Now I was the one to tense up.

**Dun Dun Dun! Reviews are surely appreciated!**


	15. She Knows

**Whoo Hoo for the longest chapter yet! Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 15

**Marko's Pov**

"What do you mean get rid of her?" Paul yelled.

"You heard me boys. Don't use that tone with me Paul. Get rid of her."

"Why would we do that? Marko's had the dreams. Did you forget what we spoke about?" David bit out. Why would I get rid of Sammy? Is Max insane? She _is_ mine.

"What if she hasn't had the dreams, David?" Max said, stepping forward. I held Sam close; he won't touch her. If she hasn't had the dreams, why should she be scared?

"Max, if she hasn't had the dreams she would look at you. She's probably terrified."

"What the hell do you mean by dreams?" The gruff Frog spurt out. Max sighed, and looked up to him.

"Vampires don't, no cant dream. The only time they dream is when it is about pain towards the person they are supposed to be with; their mate. The only way they are really meant to be together is if they both have the dream. If only one person, usually the vampire has the dream there are…complications." The Frog Brothers looked dumbfounded, and Max turned to me. He looked livid as he kept his gaze on Sam. "Either way, she isn't staying."

"Max, you have no right to do that to Marko." Dwayne jumped up.

"I have no right?" Max chuckled. "I am the Sire and you are my kin, not the other way around. I can do whatever I feel young one. That includes getting rid of the pest."

"But...if they're supposed to be together, why would you do that?" Laddie whispered, hiding behind Dwayne.

"It doesn't matter if they're supposed to be together."

"That's a lie Max," David growled. "It does matter because they are supposed to be with one another. There is only one true person who you are meant to be with for eternity, and just because Lucy wasn't the one for you doesn't mean you can tear apart Marko from Sam. They are meant for each other, and that should be enough reasoning."

"You are young, and don't know how it works. You are too young to find that special someone, and make mistakes, rather unfortunate mistakes. That also leads to problems." Max said, turning around to face David, and for once, David tensed up.

"Yes, I made a mistake with Star. I never had the dreams, but Marko _has_. He has seen her in pain and hasn't been able to do a thing about it. He awoke in the middle of the day because of how harsh the dream was. Doesn't that prove anything? And, age doesn't matter, you know that. You can find your mate no matter how long you've held your position as a vampire. Marko has been with us for more than forty years, can't you just accept it?"

"No. That entire family of hers is trouble. First with Michael; he was hesitant. And then Lucy…" he faded off. "Now, I'm not going to put _my_ family in any more danger with these mere humans." Lies, all lies.

"Sam is nothing like them!" I shot up. How dare he talk like that about her like that! "She told me about her family. She was against her family; they are nothing alike! If we aren't supposed to be together _why_ would she help me? I almost killed her myself!" Everything was red.

"Marko, you need to calm down." Dwayne cautiously spoke. Calm down! Now you're telling me to calm down! "You're hurting her." Paul advised. Looking down, I held Sammy tightly, too tightly. Red scratch marks covered her arms where my hands had been and her eyes were wide, filled with unshed tears. I released my grip. I was hurting her, my Sam. Setting her on the couch I turned back to Max.

"Look, I'm not going to get rid of her. There is no way in hell that's going to happen." I bit out.

"Neither are we, Max. She isn't going anywhere." David stepped forward. Max laughed and turned his back to us.

"See boys, that's where you're wrong." He said turning back towards us. He was changed, his fangs elongated, his eyes burning red. I took charge, crouching down into my predatory stance, protecting what is rightfully mine.

"Over my dead body." I growled out.

"I don't want to kill you Marko. You are a good son; incompetent, but good. This must be done."

"Never!" I yelled, lunging towards him.

"Insolent child." He yelled, grabbing my arm.

"Boys, come on. There is no way he can take on Max by himself." David said, his eyes also changing.

**Sam's Pov**

Everything was a blur. One second people were talking and the next they were attacking each other. Before I could register it people were flying…literally. It was a big mess of bodies punching and clawing at one another. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning, I saw the little boy, Edgar, and Alan.

"Um, Sam, we should get to somewhere safer. I've never seen them this mad." The kid said. Before I had the time to answer, he stood up and took my hand, leading me in the opposite direction of the fighting. He led us to a little bed with a teddy bear on it. We sat down in a very uncomfortable silence. Then I noticed that three familiar people were missing.

"Laddie, its Laddie, right?" he smiled. "What happened to the others? Where is my family at?" He gulped. The others tensed up.

"You didn't see…" I shook my head.

"No, what happened? I can't remember much from when I was yelling at them until now." He was quiet for a moment.

"You don't remember anything?" Alan asked. I shook my head again.

"No, not really."

"They, um, they left. They went on… vacation." Laddie said, trying to change the subject. He tried to smile. "And, well, they won't be back for a…long time." Then it hit me. Mom, Michael, Star; they were dead.

"Well, Laddie," I tried to smile "I hope they have a good vacation." He nodded, his face blank.

"Me too." He faded off. Edgar and Alan came over and we ended up in a very uncomfortable group hug.

Then I heard a mind-numbing scream. I heard that scream once before. Turning I saw Marko, scratches all over his face and arms, blood running down from his forehead. He was sliced in the arm too, and was trying to claw that _monster_ away from him. What was his name?...Max. Max had Marko by the throat now and he couldn't get out of his grasp. Then the other three vampires tackled on top of Max. He growled and threw Marko in the opposite direction, turning to the other guys. Marko landed on top of the old fountain, and screamed out in pain.

"Marko!" I screamed, running over to him.

"No, don't Sam!" Edgar and Alan yelled in unison. Ignoring them, I kept going. Finally reaching the fountain, Marko was only bleeding from his arm now, but he was beat up. He tried to sit up, but fell back.

"Marko, look at me. Don't, don't worry you'll be okay."

"Get out of here, it's not safe Sam. Go back to the others."

"I'm going to be fine, I-" then there was another yell. Turning, I saw Max throw all of the others off of him as if they were rag dolls. They were all torn up too, and then Max turned to me.

"Get out of here Sam. Now." Marko bit out, almost pleading, but before I could move, Max was in front of me.

"Marko, it would have been easier if you just listened. Now, we have to do things my way." None of the other vampires could get up; I was all alone, facing the monster from my nightmares.

"Samantha, you don't want Marko to be put through anymore pain, do you?" He said, waying guilt, I imagine, on my shoulders. What is he talking about? Next thing I knew, he was holding Marko by the collar. He took a hold of his throat and Marko was gasping for breath. Tears were clouding up my vision. Marko tried to claw away, but Max tightened his hold.

"No." I gasped out.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you." He squeezed harder on Marko's throat and he was choking, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"No!" I shrieked, letting the tears flow.

"Well then." Max said, tossing Marko aside. He began coughing, taking in sharp breaths of air. In a flash I had taken Marko's position, gasping for breath at the hands of the monster.

"No Max!" Marko yelled. Tears strolled down my cheeks; this is the end. I was starting to see black spots; that can't be good. Then I heard a…battle cry? From the corner of my eye I saw Edgar and Alan; one holding a knife and the other holding a stake. Max didn't seem to notice, but tightened his hold, looking very pleased with himself. The black spots were the only things I could see, and they weren't really spots anymore. I was surrounded by darkness, and then I heard a yell that could scare the dead. I was dropped to the stone floor, coughing violently. Soon the blackness faded into the light of the cave. I was taking in as much air as my lungs could hold, and looking around, I saw Max squirming around on the ground, blood spurting from his back. Soon someone got in the way of him…Edgar. He was holding the knife, and aimed for Max's head. I closed my eyes and turned over. Slice. There was one more short yell before the only thing I could hear was my own breathing. I heard movement, and the next thing I knew I was off of the ground.

"Sam." Opening my eyes I saw Marko.

**Marko's Pov**

I crawled over to her. She had risked her life for mine…again. "Sam." I said pulling her onto my lap. The opened her eyes filled with tears, and I pulled her closer. "I'm sorry." I whispered. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have given up that easily when fighting Max. She tried to pull back, but I tightened my grip.

"Are you crazy?" she said. Now I was the one to pull back. "I had the choice to do it." I pulled her close again and leaned in towards her ear.

"And if you ever make a choice like that for me again, I…I... I've almost lost you twice, and I can't let that happen again. _Don't_ make that choice. Promise me you won't make that choice." She sighed.

"I can't promise you that." I backed away from her ear, and held her head in my hands.

"Promise me, Sammy."

"I'll try not to make that choice Marko." Try, well if she _tries_ not to, I guess I'll _try_ to think it is fine. (sarcastic)

"No, Sam, I need you to promise me." I whispered.

"Marko, I can't –" she stuttered, a tear running down her face. She really cares about me; she is the one.

"Promise me Sam. Promise me you won't stick your neck out again." I firmly spoke.

"I promise." She slowly whispered. That's better. Slowly I stood up and sat on the couch; Sam still in my arms. The others were already there along with the Frog Brothers and Laddie.

"So, what now?" Paul asked, cracking his knuckles. "There are still two _hunters_ perfectly unharmed." The Frog's shot up, ready to strike.

"No." I heard Sam whisper. Looking down, she kept her gaze on them. They saved her.

"What do you think David?" I asked with weary eyes. Would he really kill them after all that's happened?

"Well," he said, lighting a cigarette, "They've known about us even before Sam and her family came to town, and they saved her from Max when we couldn't," he somewhat scowled "I think that if they keep their mouths shut and we don't have any more disturbances," he looked to me. Why me? Oh yeah, because the gruff brother is the one that that stabbed me. Duh. "Then you two can go back to your shop." They seemed to understand, and nodded. At that moment, Laddie stepped out from behind Paul and ran over to Dwayne. He whispered into his ear, even too low for us to hear. Damn that kids talents, I thought jokingly. Dwayne's eyes widened, and he turned to little man.

"You're sure about this Laddie?" He nodded.

"What's the matter?" David asked, slightly agitated.

"Guys…she doesn't remember." Dwayne slowly answered. We froze; what does she not remember?

"Remember what?" Sam asked, a puzzled look sketched into her face.

"What do you remember from tonight?" Dwayne asked. Does she not remember about what happened; to her family, the blood?

Carefully she spoke, obviously confused, "I remember yelling at Mike, mom, and Star…Then everything went black. And then it was insanely cold. The last thing I remember was the, the, I don't even know what it was; but it made the cold dissolve into nothing." We all tensed up, even the Frog brothers. She looked to them and the taller of the two cleared his throat, shifting his weight.

"What?" she asked, looking slightly worried.

"You remember what we told you about the comics, right? Like how people become vampires? That they have to drink a vampire's blood?" the gruff brother asked.

Sam was scared with a quizzical look on her face. Slowly, and cautiously she nodded.

"Um, well…you were weak, and they did what they had to do." the Frog continued. Sam sat frigid for a moment, trying to figure it all out. Then out of nowhere she shot up off of my lap, and gasped. She knows.

**Sorry, I guess I'm a fan of cliffhangers! Reviews?**


	16. Shut Up Paul

**Thanks to all the readers/reviewers! Love you guys.**

Chapter 16

**Sam's Pov**

Jumping up, I covered my hand with my mouth to keep a scream from bubbling over. Shaking frantically, I began to pace back and forth. This is all a lie, right? This can't be true, this can't be true! Wake up Sammy; this is all a dream, wake up! Everything was spinning; this has to be a dream! There is no way that _that_ could have happened, right? I was surrounded by four supposed to be killers, a little kid, and the two people I've trusted through this. Blinking frantically, the scene didn't change. More like everyone looked to me like I was insane. The one with the crazy blonde hair looked like he was going to crack up. Come on, wake up Sam! Wake up Sammy, this is all a dream, this isn't fair, wake up!

"Chill out girl." The crazy blonde laughed. Chill out? Are you kidding me? What the hell are you smoking to be so giddy; because I'm in need of some of it! A moment later he was jabbed in the gut by the dark haired one. "What the hell was that for?"

"Paul, you need to shut up, now." He only shrugged his shoulders and plopped down on one of the couches.

"Sam." Marko whispered. Looking down there was worry in his eyes. "We're really here." I sighed and turned around, continuing this little stroll of three feet back and forth. Minutes passed by in a blur; nothing made sense anymore. No one made a sound, but I could feel all eyes on me. One pair in particular; I couldn't look at him, or anyone for that matter. I could hear my frantic breathing, and that was the only thing to keep me relevant. This has to be a dream, right? I just has to be! If not, why can't I remember any of this! Answer me that will you? Why can't I just be swallowed into the darkness now? Anything is better than the antagonizing stares of everyone. Out of the blue came that voice again, that oh-so annoying voice that told me to 'chill out', that _Paul_.

"Tick tock, are you going to say something girl, or are you just going to keep pacing?" he asked cheerfully. I don't see why he's so happy! "You're giving me a headache!" he faked sighed and leaned his head against the bleached blonde with the antagonizing stare.

"Paul, you need to shut up." The blonde said, disposing his third cigarette, and slightly pushing Paul away.

"Why David? All that she's gonna do is mope around until someone knocks some sense into her!" he whined. Soon Edgar and Alan got into it, making snarky remarks Paul's way, and quickly there was uproar, adding plenty of noise to the silence. They all made their way into a little circle of little arguments. Finally all the weight of their stares was taken off of my shoulders, well, for the exception of one pair. Pinching the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes, I sighed. Hearing someone stand, I stopped pacing. In an instant I was engulfed in a hug. Popping my eyes open, all I could see where colorful patches and curly hair.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "This is my fault Sam." I tried to pull back to see him, but instead ended up closer to him, and just as if nothing happened, I was back in his arms, sitting on the couch. How this happened, I really don't know, and at the moment I really don't care to find out. Turning back to the group of arguing boys, they were completely oblivious to everything around them.

"Hell, do you have a brain in there, or is it just filled with crack?" Edgar asked seriously.

"Sam is not someone to just cry like a baby, you Twisted Sister reject!" Alan yelled to Paul.

"Yeah, well she hasn't given me any reason to believe that!" Paul pouted, crossing his arms over his chest." What a baby.

"Shut up Paul!" Everyone shouted, excluding me and Marko, who were too caught up trying to watch the whole situation pan out. Paul raised his hands in a mock-surrender and lit a joint. Just as everyone toned it down, that same annoying noise came from the stoner.

"Marko, I thought you said she cool, man, not a little whiney cry baby." He acknowledged in a matter of fact tone. I am done with this.

"Paul, shut up!" I yelled. "You're one to talk!" What is his problem? In response all he did was laugh, laugh!

"Finally something out of you!" he cracked up. I wanted to punch him square in the nose.

"Trust me, we all do." The dark haired one said.

"Then why don't you do something about it princess big-foot?" Paul asked, taunting him. Before I could register it, the dark haired one lunged forward, and they were fighting on the ground. Well this is great…

"Well Marko, I have to say I'm surprised." The blonde said, turning to me. He lit up _another_ cigarette and continued. "No crying, no screaming. Just shock." He sounded impressed, his stare intense.

"I told you she's not a cry baby." Alan groaned. Edgar nodded in agreement.

"Why are you guys so calm?" I asked. Everyone was too happy for this situation.

"Well, it's better than freaking out and ripping each other apart. Although, I think Dwayne will do a number on Paul." The blonde snickered.

"Dwayne?" I asked.

"Princess big-foot." Marko said, somewhat smiling. Looking to the two fighting, Dwayne had given Paul a black eye. Figures, he deserves it. Moments later, they were done with their dispute and walked back to the couches. Paul looked giddy as ever, and Dwayne looked thoroughly annoyed. Then I realized something.

"You guys said that 'they did what they had to do'. What does that exactly mean?" Everyone turned serious again, except for Marko. He was solemn, looking somewhat regretful.

"You were weak," Edgar started. "and then after you yelled at um…" he faded off.

"After you yelled at Michael, Lucy, and Star, which I have to say was totally kick-ass! Anyway, you kind of over exerted yourself, and passed out." Paul continued.

"You're breathing was as slow as someone in a coma, and Marko started to freak out. David said to uh, get the bottle, and we found out your douche of a brother smashed it. So we had to do the job manually." What the hell? What bottle? What does he mean 'manually'? The look on my face must have said it all.

"Marko slit his wrist to save you." The blonde, I mean David, said. "I think you know what it means after that." Looking up, Marko still held regret in his features. He was still, and kept a steady gaze to the floor. Turning back, I looked to the Frogs.

"And you guys just let them?" I whispered. Edgar nodded.

"We would rather you be alive and with them then seeing you dead at our feet. If you could only see how worn out you were." Alan said. They, the vampire hunters, are glad this happened…oh the irony.

"Why?" I asked turning to everyone else.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"Why not leave me for dead or just kill me in the first place?"

"You're really asking a stupid question like that?" Stupid? Really Paul, of all things to be stupid, you're on the top of the list.

"Harsh." Paul muttered.

"Anyway," Dwayne started. "Let's try this another way." He glanced around. "Why did you save Marko when he was stabbed?" That caught everyone's attention.

"Because I'm crazy-?" I started.

"No, no, no, no, no! Come on girl, no sane person would do that for us. So why did you for Marko?" Paul intervened. I could feel the heat come up to my cheeks before I could stop it. "Oh, I bet I can guess why now!"

"Well at lease we know the feelings mutual." Dwayne murmured. Marko tensed up. What does Dwayne mean? We can't be more than friends, right? Right!

"Wrong!" Paul sang out.

"What the hell are you on? We all don't have sooper-dooper magical fairy powers and what not! So spit it out." Edgar bit out.

"Marko and Sammy, sitting in a tree; K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He yelled.

"Shut up Paul!" Marko and I yelled in unison. All this got was another round of laughs from the stoner. Go figure.

"Dwayne, I strongly feel that Marko and Sam would be a rather…cute…couple. What do you think?" Paul chuckled, almost falling to the ground.

"I think you're right."

"What!" We said in unison… again.

"You're both just too stubborn to believe it." David snickered. Well, that was like a slap to the face.

"It was meant to." He smirked.

"Wait, what is it with you, Marko?" Paul asked. Marko cocked his head to the side. "Shy all of a sudden? Earlier, you couldn't wait to hold _your_ Sam. I can't believe you're still trying to deny that she _is _the one!" This time Dwayne and David joined in laughing. This time Marko was embarrassed…I thought that was impossible…He stood up, and looked down to me. Sighing, he ran out of the cave. Then we heard a motorcycle start up and drive away. This caused the others to stop their laughing fits.

"You could have been a little nicer, guys." Laddie sighed. Woah, bold kid.

"He'll be back. And no, we couldn't have." Paul said matter-of-factly. "They wouldn't have said it to each other anyway!"

"Paul, shut up." I said, making my way to the cave opening.

**No cliff hanger this time, what did you think? Review? What do you think should happen up on the bluff?**


	17. Fireworks

**Stupid writers block, I've tried to get so much emotion into this chapter without being OOC. Please let me know if it is, or if you like it!**

Chapter 17

**Sam's Pov**

Slowly I made my way to the top of the bluff, and sat, watching the waves. The waves aren't sympathetic, so what makes my situation any different? The cold blooded killers _"spared"_ me…this is like a curse of its own. I still can't believe that Marko, the sweet, carefree guy I met is one of them… A _vampire_…

Looking down, I hadn't noticed I'd been crying until I saw drops sliding down my crossed arms. Why do I have to be such a girl?

"Because you _are_ a girl." Whipping around I saw Marko leaning against the railing at the top of the stairs.

**Marko's Pov**

Embarrassed? Hell yeah. That is all I felt leaving the cave, leaving Sam. She deserves better than _this_, better than me. Those words were like another stake to my heart, but it was true. I'm a killer; I deserve no one like her. And that is what she is now, all because of me…

Stopping at the train tracks, the reminder of whose live I've just ended boomed through my head. I wish the fall would just kill me; but no, that won't, _can't_ happen. Everything was tinted red, and I took off to the boardwalk, maybe I can find my peace there. Once again, no luck. The lustful looks of all the girls made me realize that they were nothing more than a midnight snack. Sam, I could _never_ see her that way.

Sighing, I walked away, leaving my bike there. Once out of sight, I jumped up, but didn't touch back down to the ground. Anger, sadness, distress; it all seeped through me. The farther from the ground I was, the farther away my anxiety seemed. Coming to the bluff, I saw…Sam. She looked out to the waves, and I could sense she was scared, nervous, and shocked. All of this was my fault.

I landed quietly, about ten feet from her. Her body was wrecked with sobs, and of all times she wondered, _"Why do I have to be such a girl?" _

"Because you _are_ a girl." She jumped, and whipped around. Her breath hitched, silent tears running down her face. Slowly, I made my way over to her, and too sat down. Turning to her, my world fell apart. Her tear stained face was no match compared to the fear in her eyes. Abruptly turning, I looked out to the ocean. "You know, you don't always have to be strong." I whispered.

**Sam's Pov**

I cocked my head to the side and sighed. "Yes, I do, I-"

"Listen," he said turning. "you didn't have to save me. I didn't deserve to be saved, yet you were strong. I know you are scared out of your mind now," he paused, "and _forever_ I will be damned to be the one to make that hasty decision to _'save'_ you. I'll never expect you to forgive us…me." Marko looked away, wiping a tear? from his eye. Woah, that made my heart stop.

"D-don't say that Marko." I said, staring at him. He wouldn't look at me. "You know what, w-we're even, I-I don't see any difference." I stuttered out.

"Well I do. You are _'dead'_ now, and it's because of me." He said harshly, his teeth clenched. I've never seen him like this…he snickered. "That's because this _is_ me. Not that fake imposter that you've known from the boardwalk, not the sweet an innocent guy that I pretend to be. It is all a lie. I'm heartless, and you know what; I enjoy it." He laughed coldly.

"No, no Marko, you're lying. You are sweet, nice. NOT an imposter. And, you aren't heartless." I rasped out.

"And it is because of you, because of you that it doesn't make any sense." He whispered. "I can't be that _monster_ with you. I don't want that around you. And I don't have a clue why. Why?" he asked, looking up to the stars. He paused, and sighed. "Oh yes, now I remember. I've lost my mind and stuck my neck out, twice. But the thing is, I _don't_ regret it, not any of it."

"Marko, look at me." He turned the other way. "Please Marko, look at me." I was begging now. Why do I feel like this?

"I wonder the same thing…" he mumbled.

"Marko, please; let me see you." I was on the verge of tears once again. This isn't like you Sam. Slowly and cautiously he turned to me. His eyes were red, not because of anger, but because of tears. Sobs wrecked him and he tried to look away. Without registering it, my hands reached up to his face, turning him back to me. His teeth were grinding; he was trying to stay in control. "You don't have to always be strong, Marko." I said, still cradling his face. He sniffled, his breathing uneven.

"Yes I do Sam, you don't under-"

"No. Don't say I don't understand."

"But you _don't_! I'm a heartless mon-" I shook my head.

"Shut. Up." I bit out. "You _don't_ always have to be strong. You _do _have a heart Marko, and _this_ proves it." I said, wiping away his tears. My own tears were flowing freely, and it didn't look like they would stop anytime soon. Little did I know how close we were; our foreheads were practically touching.

"Why do you make me feel this way?" he murmured. I could ask the same thing. Before I could register what was going on, he leaned in even closer, his lips ghosting over mine before closing the space completely. Fireworks, which was the only way to describe it. So much color and power was hidden by a wall of passion. No lust, no anger, no regret. My hands, which resided on his face, had a will of their own, shakily making their way around his neck. In response, his own moved from his sides, to around me, pulling me closer. Sparks shot up in a colorful explosion; I never wanted it to end. But soon, gasping for erratic breaths was failing me, and Marko pulled away.

**Marko's Pov**

Still holding Sam in my embrace, I looked up to the heavens, seeing the stars dancing above us. This _is_ supposed to happen; we are meant to be together. Lifting my face slightly, I kissed her forehead, before whispering "I love you." It took a moment for me to realize what I said, and it shocked me more that I meant every word. Her breathing was short and quick, and she pulled out of my embrace. Worry washed over me; what if she rejects me? Don't say that, she wouldn't deny you, would she?

**Sam's Pov**

He loves me. Is that even possible? Pulling away, I saw his face flush with worry. I wonder what the big deal is about. Looking in his eyes, the only thing I could do was smile. He let out a heavy breath and pulled me in again. This was all so peaceful, and my eyes were starting to get heavy. The last thing I remember before drifting off was whispering, "I love you, Marko." Wait, did I just say that?

**Reviews make my day 47% better! Anyway, if you like this story, you should check out my new Paul/OC, No One Left. I've already started posting. Much love! Crimsonsky132**


	18. Reality

**I now have a firm hatred of writers block. Sorry for such a long time for an update, hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 18

**Marko's Pov**

S-Sam, she loves me. _My_ beautiful Sam. Her breathing evened out and the slight rise and fall of her chest was calming.

I sat out on the bluff until the dark night faded, pink skies beginning to show. All was quiet, calm; the soft crashing of the waves, the light breeze. I felt at peace...What a girl! Why the heck am I acting this way? This is all so different; never have I felt like this as…ever. Slowly I stood, making my way back into cave, Sam still in my arms.

Everyone else was lounging about. Paul's eyes were drooping, his head slightly bobbing back and forth as he sat on the couch, and Dwayne and David were fighting off sleep to the best of the best of their abilities. Laddie was asleep on top of a pile of mismatch pillows and blankets. The Frog brothers were still there, looking as uncomfortable as ever; for good measure too.

Walking down the rugged steps, heads snapped my way. The darker haired Frog glanced from me to Sam; a wave of anguish covering his features. I smirked from ear to ear; this kid won't stand a chance coming between me and the girl in my arms.

"So boys," David said, clapping his hands together and turning towards the Frogs'. "We're on the same level now, and you know what time it is for us. There better be no more funny business." The Frogs nodded quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, while you and Sam were being all cutesy-pootsie up on the bluff, we all came up with an agreement." Paul snickered, an awkward smile adorning his face. Wonder what's up with him?

_"I'll tell you later." _Paul sighed. David cleared his throat.

"Anyway, the deal is pretty much that we don't kill them, they don't come after us. Simple as that." David said, standing up. What! How can they make a deal like that! This is going against what we have been living by for years!

_"I know how you feel man."_ Paul grunted, sprawling out on the unoccupied couch.

_"We will fill you in more tonight." _Dwayne said, walking over to Laddie, repositioning him so he wouldn't fall off of the makeshift bed.

"We better go." The gruff brother muttered, taking a glance around. The other nodded, stealing a glance at Sam. Holding her closer, I bit back a growl. He quickly turned away, his brother following in suit.

"Bye boys." David chuckled. They visibly swallowed, walking up the steep stairs. Before they disappeared up into the day, the gruff one turned back.

"You better tell Sam that we'll see her around." David smirked.

"Don't worry about that. We'll tell her." And with that they disappeared into the mouth of the cave.

"What the hell is going on guys?" I bit out once the Frogs' footsteps couldn't be heard. As if brushing it off, Paul waved his hand around.

"Time for bed. Wait till later." He yawned. I shrugged my shoulders and turned towards the opening of our sleeping chamber.

"Not there." David said.

"Where to then?" Dwayne asked, picking up Laddie.

"We have to go farther down into the corridors. I don't trust those kids, and the rooms down there will keep us safe for now." David said, walking towards the Jim Morrison poster. Lifting it slightly, we made our way into it and continued farther down into the resort. You've got to love hidden passages. After what seemed to be forever, we stopped at a set of rooms that were still in okay shape and broke through the creaky doors. In Paul's case, he actually ended up tearing off the hinges.

With Sam still in my arms, I entered the abandoned room and shut the oh-so creaky door. It wasn't a very large room, but it was fancy none the less. Everything was covered in a fine layer of dust; but it is too early to care. Flinging away the thin sheet on the feather mattress, I lay Sam down and crawled in alongside her. Man, I haven't slept like a human in years. With that thought, I drifted off into the dark abyss.

~that evening~

**Sam's Pov**

_The surf was rugged and darkness was all around. Looking around from the top of the bluff, I was all alone. It all seemed right. There is no other way to describe it. Then I heard it; a loud, piercing scream. Looking down I saw a girl, no older than twenty; her arm twisted back and her side viciously bleeding. All I saw was tinted red; well that's not normal…_

_'You know what to do.' A smooth voice whispered._

_'What! Are you insane?' I yelled out into the night. The voice chuckled._

_'No, but you will be if you don't do what is in your nature.'_

_'And what is in my nature?' I whispered._

_'Think about it. I will help you out.' And then the voice was gone. Looking down again, there were more people screaming, bleeding. Without knowing why, I leaped over the edge of the bluff. 'I'm going to die, I'm going to die!' I thought. That voice came back, laughing. _

_ 'I doubt it.' It said. Closing my eyes I expected to go splat, but instead landed, touching down in the soft sand. _

_'This is insane!' I murmured. _

_'This is the truth.' The voice said, taunting._

_'Who are you?' I yelled out. The voice sighed._

_'It is hard to explain. I am glad you will soon be like me though, and I intend on seeing you soon and taking you away from these savages that have decided to change you. Don't worry, the time will come.' The voice said, and then it faded off into nothing._

Opening my eyes, I had to blink a few times to see that I wasn't down on the bluff. There was no voice; but it all seemed so real. Instead I was in a small, rather regal room. Everything was clearer, and I could see all this without any lights on. What the hell is wrong with me? Trying to sit up slightly, I failed to succeed, and was pulled back down by a strong pair of arms. Sooner than I expected, I came face to face with Marko; his eyes still closed, and breathing still even. Before I could realize it, I tensed up; everything came back.

This was no dream; I was turning into a monster. More importantly, I confessed my love to a monster. Marko… As if on cue, he opened his eyes.

"Morning Sammy." He said. I tried to open my mouth, to say hello back, but speech failed me. "Are you alright Sam?" Marko said, slightly shifting up. I nodded, and decided to try words again.

"Y-yeah, I'm fi-" Then a fire exploded in my stomach. It seeped through every fiber in my being and I screamed. I heard a door open and several voices pierced the empty space. The pain grew and grew until even my eyes burned, and I tightly shut them. What is going on?

"Sam! Sammy!" Marko yelled. The last thing I heard was the familiar voice from my dream.

'Soon, very soon.'

That moment, everything went black.

**I thought of ending the story, but that is what everyone would expect. Enjoying the twists? No? Who do you think the mystery voice is coming from? Review and let me know what you are thinking. I'll update as soon as time allows.**


	19. I Am Coming

**Whoo hoo! Finally an update. Ugh! School is coming up, so I will try and post as often as I can. Anyway, hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 19

**Marko's Pov**

"Sam! Sammy!" Shit. Shit. Shit. Why is this happening? What is happening? She was in so much pain, and I have no clue why! My mind went haywire and the guys bounded in. All gathering around the bed, my confusion seemed to mirror onto their faces; well everyone but David's. He seemed completely lost for words though.

"David! What the hell is going on?" I yelled, a plead deeply filling into the words. He didn't stir; he was in his own world.

"David?" Dwayne asked. Nothing.

"Davey, Davey, eggs and bacey?" Paul tried to tune. Yet I could tell, the joy didn't fill the words, or the confusing look on his face.

"David?" Laddie even whispered. He was a blank slate.

"David!" I screamed. He blinked once, twice, and then looked at me.

"What?" he murmured quietly.

"What! What the hell is happening?" I huffed out bitterly, holding Sam close. He turned to the others, a blank look on his face. "Well?" I yelled to him. He sighed and closed his eyes. Then, after much anticipation, he finally spoke up.

"Sam is supposed to be your mate." Why is he bringing this up?

"Well, duh." Paul said flatly.

"No, you don't fully understand." He turned to me. "Normally, the change would take a few days to really take hold; like it did for us. But here's the thing; Sam _is_ supposed to be your mate, no doubt about it. For her, her blood mixed with yours when you fed her."

"So what does that have to do with this?" I asked, looking around. Dwayne's eyes popped open, and he was looking directly at David.

"That can't be. That is only a myth." He said, shaking his head.

"Well," David said, "_we_ are supposed to be myth's too. Who says it can't happen?" Dwayne was quiet.

"What are you guys talking about?" Paul questioned, the confusion etched into his face. Trust me, I felt the same way.

"You have both fed off of one another. Usually, that would only happen when both mates are completely turned. You are, but Sam isn't; not yet at least. That blood bond is growing, and quickly too. You are fine because you are not a Halfling, but for Sam, the bond is rapidly expanding, and she can't keep up. Your blood is…calling out to her, if you will, and it is taking over, spreading faster than she can handle. She's already experiencing the effects of it. When all of her human blood has been taken over completely, there is nothing that she can thrive off of." David explained.

"That doesn't make any sense." I whispered. Dwayne sighed.

"Okay, your blood is taking over hers. And when hers is all gone…_she_ will be gone."

"Pretty much, she has to feed now, or your blood will take over and she will...die." My teeth clenched and I went stiff. "That bond that you two have is growing, and it won't stop because she is only a half. Of all things, it will make it quicker." David finished.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Paul asked. We all looked up.

"So…let's go." Laddie said. We nodded to the younger boy.

"Can you stay here for now Little Man?" This time Laddie nodded to us.

Quicker than we have ever flown before, we made it straight to the beach. Thankfully it didn't take long to find a small group of partiers, and we set to it.

_"How do you know this is going to work?"_ Why was I so skeptical? Oh yes, because Sam's life is on the line…again.

_"Trust me, it will work."_ David answered.

_"How do you expect her to feed? She's not even conscious."_ Paul asked.

_"Make an open cut, the scent will drive her mad; she'll be awake in no time. Then her instincts will take over."_

_"Okay…"_ I said, landing. There was a hand on my shoulder. Looking to the side, Dwayne stood.

"Don't worry. This will work. She'll be alright Marko." He said, offering a small smile. With that, I, still holding Sammy, and the boys set out to the party. It took them a moment to notice that we were there, and the intoxicating smell of alcohol was almost unbearable…to humans that is.

"Mind if we join the fun?" David asked with a smirk. Three girls giggled, and quickly made their way over to us.

"Can they Johnny?" a petite brunette asked, her voice high, her eyelashes batted. She will be a perfect first kill.

"Why not? There's always room for more people. This is going to be a blast. Why don't you guys-" Johnny stopped. "Woah man, is she okay?" he said pointing to Sam. Paul shrugged.

"She's not feeling too great, and we're actually trying to make her feel better. Does anyone have any suggestions?" I asked nonchalantly. That was the exact opposite of what I was feeling on the inside. Sam…this better work. The pain better go away. Everyone was quiet, only the subtle noise of music; soon that would change.

"No ideas?" David asked, looking around at the five partiers. "Well, I have one. How about it, boys?" he smirked turning to us. Nodding, we changed, and took to the group. I set Sam down, and attacked. We didn't make any open cuts, or feed off of anyone. Snapping their necks one by one, the only human left was the petite brunette. She was balling in the sand.

"No!" she cried as David grabbed her arm, jerking her up. He dragged her over to where Sam was residing, and I ran over to get to her first. Sitting her up, I held her sleeping figure. She seemed so innocent, so vulnerable… I'm going to help you Sam, I promise.

"Ready?" David asked. I nodded, not taking my eyes off of Sam.

"On the count of three. One. Two. Three." David sliced into the girl's shoulder.

**Sam's Pov**

_Was I floating? Falling? In either case, I felt numb. The pain washed away, but now I felt nothing. Whether it is good or bad, I'm not completely sure. Enclosed in the darkness, I felt empty; alone._

_"But you aren't alone. I am here, and always will be." That voice!_

_"Where? Where are you?" I screamed out._

_"Right here Sam." I heard that voice, next to my ear. Shivers ran up my spine and I sharply took in a breath._

_"What's going on?" I asked, cocking my head to the side._

_"You are sick. Soon it will not matter; you will be safe with me, and I will kill whoever gets in my way. I forbid you to be brought up as a savage. You will live admirably. You will not have a worry" The voice said coolly._

_"Wait! What? Wh-what do you mean? Marko?" The voice snarled and I shrank back._

_"That Marko you speak of is of no importance. He will soon know how it feels to lose; for all of them to." Lose? What the hell does that mean?_

_"My Samantha, they will lose what they have stolen from me, and will be punished for it in the first place. You don't belong with them, and I will show you that. The only good thing they have done is change you, and soon it will all be complete. They have no purpose any longer. I will be there soon. I will come and take you away from them." The voice faded, and an uneventful pain spread through my stomach. I was seeing stars. Then everything went black. Soon the black was flickering red; and it was shooting up in every direction._

I blinked, and everything was tinted red. I wasn't in that dinky room anymore, I was outside, and Marko was there. So were the others. The wind changed and I smelt the most amazing thing; I had to have it. I wasn't in control; my mind went haywire and my body began to move. Turning, I was in the direction of the smell, and before I knew it I jumped. I was on something, more importantly, someone. Someone! That delicious smell was all over her, and everything at that moment froze. A long line of blood flowed freely down her neck. I could hear her heart; loud, wild. What was I doing?

_"What you are supposed to do."_ That voice said.

I snapped. Forgetting all that was rational, I attacked. This pain came from my mouth. Fangs.

_"You know how this works."_

Leaning forward I bit down. And drank. Soon the taste, that metallic, that mouthwatering, that beautiful taste was gone. Pulling back, I no longer heard that pitter-patter of the girl's heart. Her eyes were blank, her stare cold. She was cold altogether, and the red tint died down from my eyes. That abnormal feeling in my mouth was gone. Looking back to the body, realization hit. I killed her. My hands flew to my mouth, and I choked back a sob. I killed her; and with that thought I collapsed, but instead of finding my way to the sand, I ended up pressed against a hard frame. Looking up I saw those familiar curly locks. He turned to me, but I turned away; I couldn't look at him.

I didn't know I was crying, well not until Marko was rocking me back and forth. I felt a wave of anguish rush over me.

"Shh, it's going to be okay Sammy." Marko whispered.

"_No, it's going to be better than okay."_ That voice said. Why won't you just leave me alone? _"Because you are going to be with me. I am coming; see you soon Samantha."_ And it left.

"It will all be alright." Marko murmured. I pulled back. His face was filled with so much emotion. Pain, joy, worry, happiness. "I'm sorry about this. All of this."

"Sorry?" I sniffled. He nodded, but suddenly stopped.

"For the most part…" he faded off. "I couldn't lose you. Not _again_. I am sick of that feeling."

"I know how you feel." I quietly laughed. He too smiled.

"So…" he stopped.

"So…" I repeated.

"So, are you alright Sam?" he laughed dryly. "What a stupid question to ask." I sighed, shrugging my shoulders.

"I'm…gonna be okay. I'm confused, but…I think I'm gonna be okay." I said, looking down.

"Okay. I get that you're confused Sammy. What about?" I stuttered.

"Why? How?" I stopped. He gave me a questioning look. "Why didn't Mike-" I flinched. Mike… "Why didn't _he_ kill right after?" He slowly sighed, but soon it turned into a small smile.

"Because of this." He said, and before I knew it, I was drawn into a kiss.

**Aw! Picture perfect moment. Let me know what you think. Was I out of character? Or was it okay? Review!**


	20. Rules

**Update time! Thanks for those who have helped with the voting in the contest. I would never ask if it weren't important, and I would NEVER delete this account (just to let you know). For you that checked the band out, what did you think? Anyway, thanks again, and here you go.**

Chapter 20

**Sam's Pov**

I wish I could say that it was something that was completely wild, erotic, and sensual. But it wasn't; instead, for the first time in a while I felt welcome, like I belonged, that I was _home_. The last part made no sense, but at the same time, it felt _right_. It was like Marko was my safe haven, and nothing in hell could tear me away. In all circumstances, however, time seemed to freeze, and they were no longer a worry. I felt _whole_. It didn't matter why or how, but I relished in the moment, being there with him. In all honesty, I could die that way and leave without a problem or regret. Breath didn't seem important as the kiss continued. In fact, I didn't even care about it anymore. It was as if it was no longer a factor. Eventually, however long it had been, I was pulled back into reality as one of the others cleared their throat. Marko pulled back and looked to them with slight anger. The one with the crazy bird's nest hair- Paul, laughed.

"Come on lover boy, save it for later." The others chuckled.

"_What if I don't want to wait?"_ What the heck? I looked around, but no one spoke. I could have sworn Marko said it.

"_Aw, isn't that cute. Down boy, there will be plenty of time for that."_ David said, lighting up a cigarette. Wait, David? I- I heard him…I swear I did! Marko looked at him with what I could only decipher as one not to be messed with. Soon enough though he looked down, and I could feel, literally _feel_ waves of calm emanating off of him in waves.

"_Guys, he's as bipolar as a girl! You sure you're not turning fag on me?"_ Paul mocked. Marko looked annoyed, but I really was having a hard time listening because I was freaking out, trying to figure out _what_ I was listening to. Was I going crazy? Yeah, yeah, that was probably the case.

"_Shut it you faggot."_ Marko murmured. I looked up at him, but once again he didn't say anything. Well, my insanity scale has finally blown.

"_You tell me."_ Paul said lightly. _"If you are turning fag on me, you won't mind if I try to hook up with your girl, right?"_ he laughed. On the other hand I snapped, and went frigid.

"What?" I yelled. They looked to me like I was crazy. Hell, I probably was. The silent one laughed.

"_What is your deal Dwayne?"_ Paul questioned, and once again I didn't see his mouth move. That's it; I've lost my mind.

"She can hear you." He grinned slightly. Heads snapped my way.

"Oops. Guess I forgot." Paul said, dumbfounded. "Sorry you had to hear that. I guess Marko never told you about his…well, his gayness." Marko stood, and in turn pulled me up, so I too was standing.

"What the hell are you on now?" Marko questioned calmly. "I've _never_ been gay. You've finally smoked away your senses." Instead of arguing, Paul started laughing like a little school girl.

'Yeah, who's the gay one now?' I thought. Marko laughed and I looked to him with question.

"_I can hear you."_ He 'said', looking at me. I stood there gaping for who knows how long before Paul started laughing again.

"_Shut your mouth girl! Do you want to catch flies?"_

"Wait!" I called out. "H-how the heck are you doing that?"

"What?" he asked. _"Oh, this?" _

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. David shrugged.

"It comes with the title." He said simply, turning. "Time to get back. Laddie's still at the cave." We were silent as we moved through the soft sand, but one question still worried me.

"Marko." I said quietly.

"Hm?" he asked, stopping.

"What…what else comes with 'the title'?" I could barely hear myself ask the question. He paused, and then held out his arm.

"Let me show you." Hesitantly, I took his arm. He grinned, and the next thing I knew I was in his arms.

"Marko, what the-" before I could finish, he jumped up…the odd part was that he didn't come back down to the ground. Instead, he continued upward. I looked down, and saw the safety of the ground below become nothing more than a death trap if I fell. Clutching onto him for dear life, I shut my eyes, not daring to open them again. Marko chuckled.

"Afraid of heights?" he asked. I shook my head quickly.

"No. Its…this is unreal." He laughed.

"What? Have you ever wanted to fly? Have you ever been jealous of the birds, planes-" he drifted off.

"This is completely different." I whispered.

"_How?" _he stopped. _"Open your eyes, Sam." _Cautiously I opened my eyes, only to be looking at Marko's curly hair blowing in the faint breeze. I straightened out, and looked around. We were frozen over the ocean, the moon shining quietly overhead. Each of the stars twinkled brightly, watching us. The night was beautiful.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one who sees it that way." Marko whispered. Slowly looking up to him, his eyes stayed glued to the sky as well as mine did.

_"Can you hear everything I think?"_ I questioned. He grinned and slightly nodded. Well isn't that great. Changing the subject, I said. "So...what now?" I questioned. He sighed.

"Well, I guess it's time we get back."

"Okay." With that, Marko flew back in silence. As we entered, the raging sounds of rock and roll came into my head.

"Hey you guys! What took so long? –are you two playing safe?" Paul smirked."

"I will when you do Paul." Marko said flatly, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Chill out man; let's just have another kick-ass, awesome time!"

"Paul, there are more important things that need to happen first."

"Like what? What's more important?"

"Like the basics." David said snidely. Paul raised his hands in surrender and turned off the music. Marko took my hand in his and led me over to the couches where everyone else was gathering. Once there, David lit up another cigarette and closed his eyes for a moment. When they opened again he looked around before he began talking.

"So, I guess you know what we are. And now you know what you are. Sam, you will never grow old, and you will never die. The only…difficulty…is getting over your human ideas and thinking. Like what happened down at the beach- that was nothing more than satisfying your hunger." I looked down, remembering. Marko nudged my side and I looked back up. "Anyway," David continued, "there are going to be some changes, however." He grinned. "No, you can't go to the beach to get a tan in the middle of the day anymore." The others chuckled.

"Is that it?" I asked slowly.

"I wish." Paul said.

"No holy water." David continued as the others nodded eagerly. "Being staked is pretty deadly also. But hey, that could cause damage to a human too."

"Garlic?" I questioned quietly. They scoffed.

"Doesn't do a thing." Dwayne spoke up.

"Yeah, but it's sure to cause a laugh." They grinned in amusement.

"Those are some pretty basic rules. We'll fill you in as other things pop up." David finished nonchalantly.

"Um, okay." I yawned.

"Tired already?" Paul asked, tilting his head.

"It's her first night. It's going to be this way for a while." David spoke calmly.

"What do you mean?" Marko asked.

"Remember when you first changed?" Dwayne asked. After some thought he nodded. "Well, when you are young in this state, just like Sam is, you age like a human. She is a newborn, and the older she gets, the more accustomed she will become to our way of living."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"For you, it's time for bed." Marko said, pulling me up. Leading me over to the Jim Morrison poster against the cracked wall, he pulled it aside easily. There was a long passageway, cold and dark, that led to a set of rooms. Marko opened one of the old doors, and led me in by the hand. It was the room that I had been in earlier, from when I woke up from the dream of the stranger. I stumbled in behind Marko, suddenly exhausted, and fell onto the stiff bed.

"Wow. I don't remember being this tired when I first changed." Marko said, lying on his side next to me.

"Mhm…" I said, too tired to pay attention.

"Night Sammy." Marko whispered, pulling me to him.

"Night-" I said, before sleep welcomed me with open arms.

**Thanks again for reading, and let me know what you think :) I'll update as soon as I can, and for my other story, instead of also updating tonight, it will go up tomorrow. Much love to all you readers and reviewers out there. –Crimsonsky132**


	21. Run

**Well, I'm back. I can't ask for you all to forgive me for not posting when I promised, but I'm sorry. Here you all go. Read and review? Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 21

**Brooke's Pov**

"Sammy, it's time to wake up." I heard Marko murmur, his breath hot on my neck. As I had turned, I realized I was not plagued by the dreams of the stranger. Instead I met the blue-ish-grey eyes of none other than the curly haired Marko, a Cheshire grin plastered on his face.

"What time is it?" I whispered.

"Time to wake up." He said, grinning. I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"So." He said.

"So…" I repeated. "What's the plan?" he smiled, too sitting up.

"Boardwalk." he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is that all you do? Go to the boardwalk?" I questioned.

"No, that's not all we do." He grinned. He is mocking me!

_"No, I'm not."_ He said, the grin still on his face.

"Okay, okay then." I said, and moved over, pulling myself to the side of the bed so that I could stand up. Marko followed in suit, and once standing I looked around. It was filthy in here. And so, so, old looking.

"What do you expect, this place has been abandoned for about eighty years." I shook my head.

"How long have you guys stayed here?"

"For a while." He said calmly, taking my hand.

"If you've been here for a while, and sleep in here, haven't you thought of cleaning it up a little?" I asked, once again glancing around the place. He grinned like an idiot, like I had missed something, and shook his head. Without another word, he walked to the door, my hand still in his, and dragged me down the corridor.

At the end the others were waiting, all taking quietly, even quieter than I could hear. As we approached, they stopped, and their faces were calm, or in Paul's case, smug.

"Still playing safe?" he asked, looking like he just walked in on something. Marko scoffed.

"What does it matter to you?" I asked slowly, suddenly grinning. This was going to be some fun…I hope. He looked at me shocked, whether it is what I said or even the fact that I spoke first, but he quickly composed his look back to one of sheer interest.

"Oh, so not playing safe." He assumed, smirking. Dwayne, David, Marko, and even the kid, Laddie, looked on, all carrying the look of question and slight curiosity.

_"What the hell is she doing?"_ Marko wondered.

_"I don't know. This is funny."_ David acknowledged.

_"Shh!"_ Laddie said_. "I wanna hear this."_ Wait, Laddie, he can even do this mind-reading thing? Dwayne stayed quiet. How can I hear them, but they can't hear me? Marko turned as if he heard me, but the others didn't stir. Paul was still waiting for my answer.

"I don't see how it's your business, Paul." I sighed carefully.

"Well, it is, you see." He answered, his nose in the air.

"How so?" I questioned cautiously.

"Remember what I told you? Marko is going fag on me, and I'm just waiting to see what happens when he breaks the news to you. I don't want you to have to go that far with him and find out that he's gay." He said calmly. Marko glared and him, and I almost started laughing. No, not because of what Paul said, but because of Marko's reaction to it.

"Are you sure that's your reason?" Dwayne asked slowly. Now Paul scoffed.

"No, not really." He laughed. "But hey, it doesn't hurt to ask, does it?"

"It just might." Marko said with his teeth clenched. David cleared his throat, just in time for Paul to miss the punch that Marko had thrown his way.

"So, off to the boardwalk then." He said, standing up.

"Oh, yeah." Paul said. "We have to keep our end of the deal since those brats-" he stopped when he looked to David. He held a death glare wavered towards Paul. What is going on?

"Anyways," Marko started, "it's time to go." I stood and began to walk in the direction of Dwayne, David, and Laddie, who had already started up the makeshift stairs. Before I could understand what was going on, I was off of the ground, and was in the arms of…Paul. Just my luck.

"You never answered my question." He grinned.

"Why do you want an answer?"

"Because."

"Paul." I heard, and looking over Paul's shoulder, I saw Marko, standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. I looked back to Paul, and he had a stupid grin covering his face.

"Yes." He said in a sing-song voice.

"You're dead." Marko said lightly, and I realized I was thrown to the couch. I looked up and saw Paul and Marko wrestling on the ground.

"Will you guys hurry up?" David snapped from the top of the stairs. Paul and Marko rolled their eyes and stood up. Paul left the cave, but Marko came over to the couch and threw me over his shoulder before taking off to the bluff, the whole time listening to me yell about letting me down.

All was well when we were at the bluff, but when I heard the motorcycle engines start, something changed. I covered my ears with my hands, and shut my eyes tightly.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Marko asked over his shoulder. I shook my head, but then realized he couldn't see my reaction.

"No." I choked out quietly. Marko stopped and pulled me down so I was firmly standing on the ground.

"David." Marko called out, and David cut his engine and looked over.

"She's not used to the heightened senses Marko. Everything will be okay." He assured. Marko nodded, and walked me over to his bike.

"I want to you concentrate on something simple, okay?" what was he talking about? "Your head will hurt from the noises, so just zero-in on something simple; us, someone's thoughts…probably Paul's; they're the only ones that are nonstop. Or, concentrate on your breathing. Something easy, because it may help with what's going on." He said sincerely. I sighed and nodded, and slowly slid on the bike behind Marko. Then something hit me.

"We breathe?" I whispered.

"Um…no, but it's kind of a hard habit to break, besides, it makes us look alive, right?" answered.

"Oh, okay then."

Without warning, the engines turned on and my head was back into that state of pain. I closed my eyes and clutched onto Marko a little tighter.

_"The ride won't take long. I promise, Sammy."_ And with that we were off. The whole time I tried to concentrate, and the only think I could concentrate on were the erratic beats of my own heart.

I was grateful when the roar of the engines died down, only to quickly regret it. All at once I was swarmed with the voices of people all around. Some were yelling, others laughing. The voices of adults, teens, and children alike filled my head, and I wanted to ram into a brick wall. Then the scents got to me; everywhere was the dreadful smell of hotdogs, cotton candy, cheap perfume, and sweat. There was only one place that I could be: the boardwalk. Slowly I opened my eyes, and I was blinded. The lights were overpowering, and I hid my face in Marko's jacket, and quietly groaned. My head felt like it was being put through a bad hangover, and the feeling of being sick kept coming back to me. Marko tensed up.

_"I'm sorry about this, Sam."_

"Why are we here?" I asked quietly.

"You'll see soon enough. This shouldn't take long." David responded, flicking away a cigarette. Due to the massive headache, I barely noticed when Marko pulled me off of the bike. Quietly I was directed down the boardwalk. It wasn't that hard to pass through the crowds, because they quickly moved out of our way or went in the other direction. Where the hell were we going?

As we rounded a corner, I almost ran into someone, rather, they ran into me. Something was off…oh well, you're probably crazy, Sam. The person, well, the guy that ran into me seemed a bit…surprised- not that he ran into me, but that he couldn't believe it was me he ran into, as compared to someone else. He was rather tall and well built, and had wavy brown hair. The thing that had caught me were his eyes; green like emeralds. His eyes held secrets. He stared a moment, but that's when Marko growled, a growl that sent shivers down my spine. He just glared at the guy, simply out of anger. He hadn't done anything wrong, and well, to be honest, everyone was out of it tonight. Marko pulled me closer to him as he looked on, and we pushed past the stranger. What's the matter?

_"Nothing, Sammy."_ Marko thought.

I was weary; it doesn't seem that way. He lightly grabbed onto my hand a little tighter, perhaps for comfort…I don't know. Soon Marko stopped dead in his tracks and I looked to him questioningly. Paul groaned, and I turned around, seeing that Paul, David, Dwayne, and even Laddie were still following us. What's going on?

_"Let's just get this over with."_

"I can hear you. What's going on?" I asked. Marko looked to his left, and in front of him was a simple comic shop. It was a Déjà vu moment, for the place seemed way too familiar. How was this familiar? Marko slightly grinned at my confused expression, and took my other hand, leading me into the shop. Comics lined the walls and in numerous isles, and out of nowhere I say a red-bandana? It, it was on the other side of the farthest isle. It was tied around someone's head, and when they moved, when I saw them, well, him head on, something…clicked. I don't know how, it just…it just did.

"E-Edgar?" I asked. It must have been loud enough for him to hear, because his head snapped up.

"Sam." He whispered, as if he were looking at a ghost.

"Shit." I heard Paul mutter.

"Sam." Edgar whispered. Quickly he turned. "Allan! Allan!"

"What is it?" I heard come from the back. Another person came to us, as tall as Edgar, and when I saw his face, I smiled.

"Allan."

He just stood there for a moment, then I was ambushed; it was a bear hug consisting of me and of Edgar and Allan.

"Sam!"

What had ended our reunion was a deep growl coming from Marko, which scared Edgar and Allan and made them stumble back a couple of steps. Marko took my hand and pulled me to his side.

"So," David said, getting our attention. "We've kept our end of the deal, and you have surprisingly kept yours. Sam is fine, you see?"

"What do you mean? It sounds like you're dragging her away again." Edgar said, raising his voice.

"We have other things to tend to." David said stiffly, as he turned back to the bright lights of the boardwalk.

"No way. She can stay with us right now while you go 'tend to other things'." Allan retorted, shaking his head.

"No way in hell is she staying here." Marko bit out.

"We don't have the time to argue about this right now." Dwayne spoke up.

"What's the big deal?"

"We don't have to explain ourselves to you two." Paul said, glaring at them.

"No, what's going on with you tonight?" I asked the four vampires in front of me.

"Vampires? That's formal." Marko groaned.

"I don't care! What's going on?" I repeated.

"Not here, Sam." David said, eyeing something outside.

"Why not?"

"Sam." David said slowly. "Not here."

"We have to go." Dwayne joined.

"We're going now. You'll be able to see Sam some other time."

"I'm right here." I said. "Don't I have any say in this?"

"Not now, Sam." Marko murmured. With my confusion and frustration at its peak, we left the shop and went out to the beach.

"What is going on with you guys?" I practically yelled at them once we were out of the way of everyone.

"Plenty of things." Paul grinned.

"Something's wrong." Laddie whispered.

"What?" I gawked. Just as I finished, someone ran up to us. I could hear them before I could see them, due to their feet running through the sand. Slowly I turned, and Marko pushed me behind him. The person was the guy that ran into me earlier. I could hear his heartbeat, fast yet steady, as he breathed heavily.

"What do you want?" David questioned, eyeing the stranger. He didn't answer, and David was growing impatient. "What?"

"Sam." He said boldly. Marko froze, and David carried a look of suspicion. How, how did he know me?

"Repeat that." David demanded.

"Sam." The stranger said, and looked to me. "Samantha, you better run. He's coming." Before I could open my mouth to ask anything else, he pulled a gun from his jacket, and raised it to his head.

"My job is done now." He whispered, as he closed his eyes.

"What-" before I could finish, he pulled the trigger.

**Thanks to those who have been loyal. I can't apologize enough for those of you who have been patient for me to update. This isn't as interesting of a chapter, but that will change in the next one. Review? Much love, Crimsonsky132**


	22. I Won't Drop You

**Hello everyone, and happy weekend to you all. If you have read my new chapter of No One Left, then you have probably figured out that I'm writing again. I apologize for the long break, but life has been crazy. I hope you like this chapter, because it has taken way to long to write for my liking...ANYWAYS, here you go!**

Chapter 22

**Sam's Pov**

I just stood there, frozen in place and staring at the now lifeless body strewn out before me.

"Marko?" I could barely hear myself. He took my hand in his and I numbly turned around.

"What the hell was that?" Paul asked, looking around.

"I don't know..." Dwayne muttered, and his words just hung in the air. Everyone was tense, and with only the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, no one was put at ease.

"I told you something was wrong." Laddie whispered. My eyes snapped down to him; Laddie was trembling. His brown eyes were wide and were staring at the corpse. Dwayne seemed to snap back into reality, and quickly picked up the boy next to him; poor kid. In all honesty, right now I wish I could just turn away and be comforted, but by the looks of things, no one knew what to do. I dared to look at the body once again, slowly descending my eyes. Then I remembered one single sentence that the guy spoke, in such a haunting tune.

"_Samantha, you better run. He's coming."_

"_Samantha, you better run. He's coming."_

"_Samantha, you better run. He's coming."_

It was stuck in my head like a broken record. Something was definitely wrong.

**Marko's Pov**

Did that just happen? I looked around and saw similar expressions. Then I came to Sam, and she looked…haunted.

"Sam?" Nothing. Her eyes were glazed over and she was trapped in her own little world.

'_Sam?'_ I tried. She didn't even blink. Just as I was about to try again, I heard her, well, what she was thinking.

"_Samantha, you better run. He's coming…"_ Who's _he_? Who could make Sam, _my_ Sam react this ghostly? I turned her to me, and lifted up her head before asking.

"Sam. Who's _he_?"

**Sam's Pov**

"_Samantha, you better run. He's coming_." This doesn't make any sense!

"Sam, who's _he_?" My eyes snapped up to come face to face with Marko, who looked worried…and curious? Just looking into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes were bright and searching. His eyebrows were raised and his mouth was drawn into a line.

"Sam?" he asked again.

"What?" I questioned numbly, looking around.

"Who is _he_?" David repeated. Is someone after me? Who could be after me?

"I don't know." I admitted, folding my arms.

'_I know, I know, but soon you will, Samantha.'_ My eyes darted around. That voice!

"Sam? Are you okay?" Marko asked, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Did you hear that?"

'_Don't scare yourself, beautiful.'_

"I don't hear anything, Sammy." Marko said, on alert.

"I second that." Paul added.

"What is it?" David asked, frustrated.

"Tell me you're joking." I said wide-eyed. I can't be the only one hearing this, right!

'_But that's the whole point, Samantha. This wouldn't be as fun if they were in on our conversation.'_ What?

'_Relax beautiful.'_

"Relax. Are you crazy?" I didn't know that I voiced those words out until it was too late.

"I think you're the crazy one right now, Sam." Paul muttered.

"But I'm not!" I said frantically, putting my hands to my temples.

'_They don't know that sweetheart. I'm coming Samantha, and I've brought a surprise.' _Wait, what kind of surprise?

'_Oh, patience is key little one. I will be there soon.' _Then it was gone. The wind blew and I felt goose bumps trail up my arms; not from the cold, but what I felt was…fear.

'_I will be there soon._' Why? Is someone after me? Marko went frigid and I looked to him.

"D-did you hear it?" I whispered, my eyes wide. He shook his head. Really! I'm not crazy!

"No, Sam. I heard _him_- a _him_ who doesn't seem very friendly." Marko clarified.

"Him?" David asked.

"It…Well…" he stopped for a moment. "There's someone getting into her head." Marko said, looking at him. He looked like he didn't know how to explain. Heck, I don't even know how to explain!

"Someone's _in_ her head?" Laddie asked, and looked my way.

"Not literally, Little Man." Dwayne said quietly.

"How does that happen?" I questioned, quivering. I should be the only one in my head, right!

'_Well, me too.'_ Marko 'said' protectively.

"I don't know how that happens." David said distantly. "Max is the only one that knew of things like that." It was quiet for a minute.

"So, we're screwed?" Paul asked.

"No, Paul." Marko said timidly. "We've just got to figure out what's going on.

"I don't know nearly as much as Max did." David snipped.

"But you've got to know something, anything!" I said exasperatedly.

"I might." Dwayne said, looking around.

"Well, spit it out." Dwayne shook his head, barely, and turned to me.

"First off, what is it you're hearing, exactly?" I thought.

"Well," I started awkwardly, "I hear this person, well, this guy…"

"Yeah." Paul said, nodding.

"And he's always saying things like, 'I'm coming' and that I'm going to be taken away…" I faded off.

"What do you mean?" Marko said frantically, grabbing my hand.

"That's just it, I don't know what it means. When I ask, it's like there's a conversation going on in my head between me and this guy. He never gives me an answer…but he always manages to call me some sort of pet-name. Then he's just…gone."

"Gone?" Laddie said. I nodded quickly.

"And, I don't know whose voice it is either." I added. "I've never heard it before."

"Hmm…" David turned and put a hand to his chin, thinking.

"This is no human." Dwayne acknowledged.

"No shit." Paul muttered. Dwayne glared him down.

"Like I said, this is no human. If there is a full on conversation going on between you and this stranger, that means he has power. None of us can accomplish that without being with the person we are meant for." He paused, and Marko slid an arm around my torso. "What was the last thing you heard?" Dwayne finished.

"I will be there soon." I whispered, looking to the sand.

"What does that mean? That this guy is coming to take you away from us?" Paul interjected.

"Uh," I stuttered.

"No one is taking _my_ Sam away." Marko said timidly, his grip tightening, and not even looking my way.

"We don't know what's going on, Marko." David said with authority. "It's time we get back to the cave and figure this out." He concluded, running a hand through his hair. Without another word Marko moved his hand back to mine, and he half-dragged me to the bikes.

'_I'm worried Marko.'_

'_Don't be.' _Hesaid, trying to be of some comfort_. 'Nobody is going to take you away from us, from me.' _With that thought we drove back to the cave, the roar still affecting my ears. Walking into the entryway, I was stopped by David, who pulled me back to Marko. The guys looked to each other, then down the make-do stairs.

"Do you smell that?" Marko let me go and I walked down a little farther. Out of nowhere I was hit by a scent, strong and unfamiliar.

"Someone's been here." Dwayne said quickly.

"And they haven't been gone long." David finished with a growl. "Shit. We can't stay here tonight; it may not be safe. How would anyone know where we live? This could be bad news." He said, looking to the group. The guys nodded, and in a flash I was in Marko's arms.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We have to go someplace safe."

"And you're carrying me because…"

"Because we have to fly to get there, Sammy." He said cheekily. "Also, I just like to."

"Is it another cave?" I questioned. He nodded, and looked to Paul who was grinning.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." He laughed, before taking off back up the stairs and into the sky. Huh?

"What does he mean?" I murmured. David and Dwayne even managed a grin.

"You'll see soon." In an instant we were in the sky, following the shore line. Dwayne had Laddie on his back like a piggy-back-ride, and Paul began to do tricks. As exciting as it was to be up in the air, I began to doze after about fifteen minutes. The wind was whipping in my face and I turned, becoming blinded by curly locks. Before I had time to complain, Marko slowed down and I heard the 'clunk' of his boots hit solid ground. I tried to turn and see where we were, but Marko kept me there, just looking at his hair and see his earring dangling. Eventually Marko loosened his grip enough to turn, but I was still groggy and took my time to look around. We were in a cave; a cold, dark, menacing cave. It was completely different from the place that the guys called 'home'. The walls were rigid, and there was barely enough room to walk through. It was only tunnel after tunnel. To make it worse, I could barely see in front of me. The guys must have noticed, because they all brought out cigarette lighters and lit the area.

"Wait…this place is safe?" I asked.

"Yes, for now at least." Paul answered.

"And while it is safe, it's time for some rest." Dwayne said to Laddie, who nodded tiredly.

"Where?" I questioned, looking around at…nothing. Once again, the guys grinned, and Marko, still holding me, turned around and walked the other way. It was a tight squeeze for a while, but eventually we came upon a larger, open area. It had a high ceiling, and, looking closer, it had a couple of long poles stuck up in the rock. Marko set me down for a moment, and took off his boots alongside the other guys.

"What-" I began, but Marko cut me off with a peck on the lips. Paul snickered, but flew up to those poles and grabbed onto them with his feet, hanging upside down. Wait, he was hanging by his feet? I looked up to them, and they transformed into feet of a...bat. What is going on! His hair was dangling down and he had an idiotic grin covering his face. I looked to the others, who held similar expressions, and were all looking my way.

"What? H-how?" I stuttered, half awestruck, half freaked-out.

"This," Marko pointed up to Paul, "is how we sleep. That's all that should matter now. Now you try."

"What! No way!" I said, cowering away. "I'm not going up there!"

"Wanna bet?" Paul said from above. "This is how we sleep. It's natural Sam."

"No it's not. I was in a bed, a _bed_ last night!" I squealed. Marko laughed quietly.

"Yeah," he said sarcastically, "that's why the room we were in was so dirty. I bet that those rooms hadn't been used in decades. Sam, it's not natural to sleep that way anyways-"

"Well, it is for me." I said defiantly. David shook his head, probably at my behavior, and with his shoes off he too flew to the bar, right of Paul. Next was Dwayne, who carried the kid, and he held on to the bar while Laddie clung to him for dear life.

"We're the only ones left, Sammy." Marko said cockily.

"Yeah, and you better hurry up. I need my beauty sleep too, you know." Paul muttered, closing his eyes with that goofy grin on his face. He crossed his arms over his chest, just like the others had…why couldn't there just be coffins? This was weird, and scary, and even dangerous!

"Dangerous?" Marko said mockingly. "I'm the only thing dangerous around here."

"Why are you always in my head?" I questioned, sitting down on the uncomfortable ground.

"Because I can be." Marko answered, sticking out his tongue. "Why are you on the ground?"

"Because I can be." I said, right back at him. "Look, you can go up and sleep with the others, but I'll be fine right here." I smiled, trying to convince him to leave me alone.

"No can do." Marko said solemnly, shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"Because I won't let you sleep down here." He shut the lighter that he carried, making the area pitch black, picked me up from the ground quickly, and I kind of fought back. "Come on Sam, it'll be fine. It's not as bad as you think."

"That's until you drop me!" I whimpered, and continued to try and get out of his hold.

"Drop you?" Marko laughed. He took my hands in one of his and his other was around my waist. Before I could do anything, he flew upside down and grabbed onto the bar with his feet, I too shocked to do anything about it. How could he see it? What I was more worried about was that I was upside down, upside down! I threw my arms around Marko and held on for dear life. Marko's other arm came around my back and held me to him.

'_See Sam, it's not that bad.'_ Marko said in my head. Not that bad! He kissed my forehead and I tried to huddle even closer to his chest, making sure he wouldn't drop me. _'I would never drop you. Now you need to rest. Goodnight, my Sammy.'_

**Oi! That was a lot of speech. What did you think of it? Too much? Well, I hope you enjoyed, and if not, tell me what I can do better. Also, how would have you reacted to being told that you have to sleep upside down instead of a comfy bed? Thanks for reading you guys (for those of you who are still reading), because it means a lot. Oh, and I will be updating this story next weekend, so I will see you fabulous people then! Love, Crimsonsky132.**


	23. Who Is He?

**Welcome, one and all to Sam's crazy new life. I hope you all enjoy, and if not, let me know what I can improve on in my writing.**

Chapter 23

**Sam's Pov**

_I was in the cave, alone, while the guys went out to scout the area. I should have said something when they were here, but I couldn't get the nerve to say that I had a bad feeling about them leaving. It was abnormally quiet now. There wasn't the crackle of the fire pits, the birds fluttering their wings, or even the wind that would usually whisper its way through the cave. I was admiring the mural of Jim Morrison which was worn with age, yet it still held the freedom, the youth that Jim personified. _

_My thoughts were interrupted with the quiet shuffling of footsteps on the cracked ground. Yet, because there was no heartbeat that I could hear, it became clear that this was no human. They wanted me to hear them, to get my attention. It worked. I span around and in the shadows I saw a great figure of a man. His face was hidden in the shadows, yet it was obvious that he was big and built._

_"Finally Samantha, the time has come." The man said with amusement in his voice. All of a sudden he was behind me, and I was lifted from the ground. "It is time to leave."_

_"No!" I yelled, fighting the stranger with all of my might. "Marko!"_

_"Oh, Sam. I wished that it wouldn't come to this." He said, and sat me down in his lap on the couch. As much as I wanted to look up and see the stranger, there was a force that kept me where I was._

_ "What are you doing?" I asked, scared now. _

_"I'm going to show you what happens when I don't get what I want, young one." He said, treating me like a child, yet I felt him stroke my arm in a loving manner. Out of nowhere I heard someone, their voice muffled. Across from me on the other couch there was a man that looked far too familiar. He was in restraints, and there was tape over his mouth._

_"Who is that?" I whispered._

_"Say hello. I believe it has been a while since you have seen your father." The lights blacked out and I heard a scream. The stranger was suddenly gone, yet I still couldn't move._

_"Hello?" I yelled. The lights came back on, brighter now, and I could see my dad on the other couch, his eyes red, his restraints gone._

_"Dad? What are you doing here?" he stood up slowly._

_"I can't believe it. My own daughter- a bloodsucking monster." He pulled out a knife and charged my way. I still couldn't move._

_"Dad. No! Please don't!" before he could reach me I heard another scream. My dad stopped in front of me and fell to his side. As he fell I saw an identical knife in his back._

_"Dad!" I screamed. This can't be happening! I felt a weight lifted and I was free to move again. Rushing to my father, I saw the blood rushing out of him and had to look away._

_"What have you done?" I yelled out to whoever there was to hear me. The lights died out again, and another wind rushed about._

_"Sam!" Marko, that was Marko's voice!_

_"Marko! Where are you?" I cried out. The lights came on and Marko was kneeling beside me and my father's corpse. Looking around I saw the other guys just sitting around: Paul was by the fountain, David was in his wheelchair, and Dwayne was on the opposite couch. They all looked content as can be. Then I heard a laugh; a malicious, spiteful laugh that made the hair on my arms stand on edge._

_"We have to get out of here." I told Marko, grabbing his hand. He didn't move. He couldn't move. Oh no. That laugh continued, and I was succumbed in darkness again. I felt myself be lifted into someone's arms, and I heard the guys yelling out in confusion._

_"Sammy, where are you?"_

_"Sam?"_

_"Sammy, answer me!" I couldn't. I couldn't move now, or even talk for that matter. The lights were raised once more and I was in the arms of the stranger. The guys noticed and charged, yet before I could comprehend it, they were on the ground writhing in pain. How is that even possible?_

_"Sam!" Marko cried out._

_"Samantha is no longer your concern, you insolent boy." The stranger said._

_"Who are you?" Marko questioned darkly, suddenly standing._

_'Darcy.' The stranger said in my mind._

_"Answer me!" Marko snarled, then turned into his monstrous side. He charged towards us and I was thrown to the couch violently. Marko was fighting Darcy, to whom I still couldn't see his face. Marko was thrown off of Darcy and was scratched across the face. The other guys were back, and they all charged. While taking on the unwelcomed visitor, I heard Marko groan and make his way over to me._

_"Sam, I will never give up, and I will never let you go." He said, pulling me into his embrace. I couldn't move still and I was without words. At that moment several things happened. For one, the guys were thrown into different directions. Paul was headed towards me and Marko, and Dwayne and David were dangerously close to the fire pits. Darcy charged at Paul to get him out of our path. Marko hid me behind him. Finally, I managed to speak._

_"Marko, I'm scared." It felt like fire on my lips to talk._

_"You shouldn't be scared." Marko said. What is he saying? He must be crazy!_

_"Samantha will be mine." Marko scoffed at what Darcy said._

_"Wanna bet?" Marko challenged. Then, out of nowhere, he kissed me. Kissed me! This is not the time for that. Darcy charged, threw Marko to the wall, and threw me to the mural. I was in total pain, and by the looks of it, Marko was too. Darcy charged at Marko again, this time with another knife, and stabbed him in the abdomen._

_I remember screaming then. I was in complete and utter pain, and it felt like I was being ripped apart. Darcy laughed and watched as Marko fell to the ground. I could barely see because tears sprang up in my eyes, and without realizing it until it Darcy was there, he came back over and picked me up._

_"Sam." He started, lifting my chin. "This is what happens when I don't get what I want. It doesn't have to be this way..." I could see his face now, but it was difficult because my eyes were still blurry. He had short, dark hair and piercing red eyes. His jaw was defined and he had rigid cheek bones, with a mouth set with sharp white fangs ready to kill. Darcy did have the face of a monster. Everything was blurry, and with each passing moment it seemed to get worse and worse._

I opened my eyes, and it was hard to see because they were foggy with tears. Darcy wasn't there; I instead I felt a hard chest. It was a dream. It was all a dream. Closing my eyes, tears kept flowing, but what was different was that they were flowing down my forehead to the ground. That monster was gone. It took a little while to calm down, but I eventually opened my eyes again to notice that Marko and I were the only ones in the little cave area. It was quite a challenge to see because it was practically pitch black, yet, like Marko had said before, it is more natural for us to breath, and I would have heard if anyone else were around. A moment later I saw the burning end of a cigarette enter the room.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Good morning, Sam." I got the response from David. That must've woken up Marko, because he flexed his arms, which I noticed were still holding me to him.

"I will see you two outside." David concluded, and I heard his footsteps fading off.

"Hey there, Sammy." Marko said lightly, kissing my forehead.

"Marko." I said, somewhat smiling, yet I was still out of it because of what I have just woken up from.

"Is everything okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I had a dream." I said, fading off.

"That's weird…"

"Why?" I asked against his cheek.

"It's not natural for us to have dreams. Sam, what was it about?"

"Darcy." Marko went frigid.

"Who?" Wow, Mr. Possessive.

"The guy that is after me…I had a dream that he attacked us…" Marko was quiet, too quiet.

_'Marko? Please talk to me. It scares me.'_

_'Yes, I am Mr. Possessive. You shouldn't be scared. No one is going to harm you, and I will never let you go.' _I froze.

"What's wrong?"

"You said that in my dream." I whispered. Marko went frigid.

"This is going to be a long night." He said after a minute. "Don't leave my side." Wait, is he worried now?

"Are you scared, Marko?"

"Scared? Me?" he questioned bravely, and moved one of his hands to my cheek. That caused me to hold onto him tighter, and he chuckled. "I won't drop you."

"Fine then, I'll let go of you-" I began, challenging him.

_'No.'_ he growled.

_'Why not? You said you won't drop me.'_

_'That's not my worry. I just like it…when you touch me.' _He smirked, and I grinned. He sure knows how to get my mind off of the stranger. I fake sighed in defeat, and held my arms around him. Marko chuckled triumphantly, but as he did I drew my arms to my sides. He quickly stopped and he too loosened his hold on me.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked and held onto him once more.

"I'm making sure you don't let go." He said against my lips, then briefly kissed me.

"That's not fair!" I groaned, but was cut off by another quick kiss.

"Get a room." David called out, but he wasn't around. "This isn't the time for that!"

"We are in a room!" Marko laughed, ignoring the second part of his sentence. Instead of another kiss, I felt Marko let go of the bar and soon enough we were right-side-up again. It took a moment to adjust, but I got used to it once I heard Marko put his boots on. Marko flicked his lighter, and I was quickly picked up and carried out of the room. Once we made it to the cave entrance, David was the only one there, lighting up another cigarette.

"What's going on?" I asked him as Marko put me down.

"Paul and Dwayne went to check on the cave." Speak of the devil, but as he was saying that, the guys were flying our way.

"The cave was empty, and the smell was gone." Dwayne said as he landed.

"It was like whoever was there didn't find what they were looking for." Paul added.

"That's good." David said.

"Very good…" I whispered. Marko threw his arm over my shoulder, and the guys looked on with curiosity.

"Sammy had a dream." Marko started. That seemed to get everyone's attention. "It was about the vampire that is after her…she said that he attacked." I nodded silently as Marko filled them in.

"And his name is Darcy." I added. Everyone was silent.

"I don't know a Darcy." David said at last. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well," Paul started, "what are we going to do?"

"Boardwalk." Marko said like it was the most obvious thing to do. The guys didn't object to the idea, after all, it's not like any of my dreams have come true before. What makes this one so different?

"I don't see why not. We do need to get our bikes." With another nod, everyone took to the skies. The entire time I held onto Marko.

We landed outside of the boardwalk, where it was dark enough so that no one would see us. Silently we walked around, and I got that unbearable pain in my stomach once I saw all of the innocent people who were on the boardwalk.

_'Sammy, we will feed. Don't worry.'_ Marko said, holding me to him with his arm around my shoulder. I put my head on his shoulder and walked on. David, Dwayne, and Paul stopped at the bikes, but Marko and I strided on.

"Where are we going?" I asked wearily, looking back at the others.

"Well," Marko began, "I would have thought that you would want your friends to know what is going on. I bet you don't want them to go missing." I had completely forgotten about Edgar and Alan!

"They might be able to help us." Marko chuckled at what I thought.

"We don't need their help. I just thought that it would be good for them to know that there is someone in town that they should steer clear from...besides us, of course."

_'He is quite amusing, Sam. They will need all the help he can get. Even then, no one will be able to stop me. I am here, Samantha, and I will see you soon.' _I stopped.

"What is wrong?" Marko questioned, his eyes wide.

"_He_ is here." I murmured. "Darcy is here."

"Then we better hurry." Marko concluded, looking at me. Without another word we made our way onwards to the comic shop.

**Well, if you can't already tell, something big is going to happen rather quickly. I promise that the next chapter will have a lot more action to it. Even then, I hope you guys enjoyed the dream, because it, in my opinion, may be a real curve-ball. Let me know what you guys thought of it. Both of my Lost Boys stories will be updated next Saturday, and until then, I want to thank you all for reading. Love, Crimsonsky132**


	24. Uh Oh

**Well, here we go again! Sorry I'm a couple days late, my vacation was a little longer than planned. Anyways, hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 24

**Sam's Pov**

"Wait, let me get this straight," Edgar started gruffly, "there is another bloodsucker in town," He looked to his brother and then at me, not even daring to look at Marko. "and he has his eyes set on you, Sam?"

"Yes." Marko said coldly.

"Okay then. We'll be on the lookout." Edgar nodded.

"You don't even know what he looks like, Edgar." I said, standing up straight. He smirked.

"You don't need to know what a vampire looks like to kill it. If anything is out of the ordinary we'll know what's up." He concluded, putting a hand on Alan's shoulder. At that time I had noticed how quiet Alan had been while we were in the shop. I was about to open my mouth to say something, but before I could, someone else took the opportunity.

_"Great. Just my luck! Two vampires have already called dibs on Sam. How can I compete with that?_" Alan said angrily. Did he really say that? I went stiff when I realized that he never opened his mouth. At the time I noticed that Marko stiffened too. Can we hear his thoughts?

"Are you guys listening to a thing I'm saying?" Edgar grumbled.

"Listen here, kid." Marko said, getting closer to Alan, "I don't need to call dibs on Sam. She _is_ mine. You better get your mind out of the gutter before I do something I may regret-" Well… that confirmed my suspicions.

"Hey," I said, getting in between the two of them, "stop this!"

"Why Sam?" Alan snapped. "Look at everything that has happened because of him!" he said, pointing at Marko. "He's the one that took your life away from you, and now, because of him, you are being chased by another killer!"

"Alan-" Edgar started. I quickly looked away, trying to see if anyone was paying attention to us arguing. No one seemed to notice, and I scanned outside the shop as well. Everything looked fine…wait! In the middle of the crowd I saw a man, big and built with dark hair staring my way. His eyes were smoldering brown-but I could have sworn that there was red in them. He smirked when I noticed him standing there.

'_Hello, Sam_.' Oh no. Darcy. Frantically looking back, I hoped that Marko would have noticed, but instead he was glaring daggers at Alan and Edgar was yelling at the two of them. My eyes were wide and I looked back into the crowd, trying to find the man from my nightmare. He was gone, vanished from my sight. Darcy was here.

"We have to leave." I said abruptly, cancelling whatever the guys were saying.

"Why?" Marko asked quickly. The expression on my face must have said it all. Marko was suddenly cursing obscenities in his head, but the only one that came from his lips was a distinctive "Shit…" he turned to the Frog brothers. "Be on the lookout." He said.

"You've got to be kidding! He's here?" Edgar asked and gazed around. Instead of answering him, Marko turned, draped a protective arm around my shoulder, and quickly guided me out of the shop.

_'I'm sorry.' _I thought numbly. I didn't know what to do.

_'Sorry? It's that toad that should be sorry! He distracted me. I would have seen Darcy if that kid would just get over his stupid feelings and worry about more important things-like me snapping his annoying little neck.'_ He growled. I barely heard the last part and frowned. Was he mad me? Alan? Himself?

_'I'm sorry.' _I repeated_._ Why did it seem like everything was my fault? He was quiet then. We made it to the bikes where the guys were sitting casually, but when we walked up they got quiet.

_'Darcy is here.' _They were on their guard once Marko announced that.

"Well, this is just dandy." Paul groaned quietly.

"We better go then." David said. I nodded in agreement, but before I could take a step towards Marko's bike, I was overwhelmed with that unbearable pain in my stomach.

"She's only fed once David." Marko whispered, not even looking my way. Was he still angry? I felt like falling over, but quickly Marko moved his arm around my waist. That shocked me, but it was the only thing that kept me steady. I looked up to see how David reacted, and he nodded.

"We all need something to sustain us. We better hurry though." Just as quickly as the idea of leaving was initiated, the boys got off of their rides and we quietly made our way to the bonfire-filled beach. By the time we found a secluded place a fire erupted through my stomach and legs. It hurt to walk. As soon as the pain had come, I smelt something delicious. Before I had time to think my body reacted; my gums hurt and all I saw was red.

"Go for it Sammy." Marko said looking at me. He didn't seem mad…but before I could tell he lightly pushed me towards the partiers. I won't and say that I didn't want to hurt anybody, but I pounced. I was sick and tired of the pain, and blood lust took over. Looking around, l wasn't the only one to be enjoying myself. Bodies were being torn apart, and there was blood all over the sand. The screams were long gone, and now there were corpses all over the place. I had my fill, and was perfectly content.

_'What a natural.'_ I thought I heard in the wind. I span around and saw nothing, well, not nothing. Marko was walking my way, blood smeared over his face and shirt. How sick is it to think that it was an alluring look? He must have heard me and smirked. Blushing, I turned and walked towards the others, stepping carefully over the corpse.

"Hey, aren't you gonna clean it up?" Marko asked, and turning back to him I saw him grinning. I slowly shook my head and in turn he too shook his head, mocking me. Without debate he picked up the corpse easily. He ran to the fire, threw in the corpse, and made his way back over to me. Grabbing my hand, he kept walking away from the rest of the group. What was he up to?

He stopped us near the tree line and turned me to face him.

"Marko? –" I began, but was quickly silenced by his other hand over my mouth.

"Sam…" he started awkwardly, "given different circumstances, would you have picked that Frog, Alan?" What? Where the heck did that come from? Man, he sounded distressed! I used my free hand to move the one he had used to cover my mouth away.

"Are you worried?" I asked in disbelief. His expression turned sour, but I quickly continued. "No, I wouldn't have picked Alan. Not under these circumstances or any others." I tightened my grip on his hand. I didn't know how he was going to react. His face was a blank canvas for a moment and I couldn't hear his thoughts. "Marko? –" I began, but was once again cut off. This time it was different- instead of his hand I was welcomed with a kiss. He broke away quickly and kissed my forehead instead.

"I'm glad." He said.

"Good." I agreed, smiling. "Mr. Possessive can relax for a minute." He chuckled and pulled me into his embrace.

"How gross!" Paul exclaimed as he ran up to us.

"Yes." David nodded. "This isn't the time for that, Marko." Wow, how many times has he said that? Without another word Marko kissed me lightly once again and guided me over to the ocean.

"Better clean up." He said, addressing his bloody shirt and my stained hands. Nodding in agreement I washed off my hands, arms, and face in the cold water. Turning, I saw Marko toss his wife beater into the fire.

"What are you doing that for?" I questioned. He turned my way, flexed his arms, shrugged his shoulders and walked over to me. Did I mention that he was without his colorful jacket? Yep…shirtless…attractive…Marko. Looking away I stood up.

"What's wrong?" Marko asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly, walking back the way we came. I didn't want him to catch me staring…or blushing. Why give him a reason to taunt me? I saw the guys in the distance waiting, and tried to hurry over to them.

"There's no need to rush, Sammy." Marko called out. Before I had the time to turn around I was up in the air and over Marko's shoulder. I quickly got to meet Marko's shirtless back, but didn't cry out in complaint. He held me there with one hand and in the other he was carrying his jacket. I hate to say this, but I didn't have the greatest view – if you know what I mean. From that I heard Marko chuckle.

_'Maybe I should wear a shirt less often if that is the response that I'm going to get, Sammy.'_

_'W-what do you mean?'_ I asked.

_'Shirtless…attractive…Marko.'_ He said triumphantly. _'And to be honest, I'd like to catch you staring, blushing, drooling…'_

_'Shut up!'_ I said, embarrassed. I was bound to be bright red. It's a good thing he couldn't see my face. He chuckled once more and continued walking. When we reached the bikes he put me down on the ground, but he wouldn't let me out of his hold. He crushed me to him in a bear hug, and man, could I feel the muscles. I felt him grin and I tried to step back. He wasn't having any of that, and pulled me even closer. He's enjoying this too much.

_'Come on, we need to go.'_ I said, attempting to step back again.

_'Relax. I find it funny seeing you squirm, which you shouldn't be. Come on, it's not like we aren't together.'_ He said lightly. Reluctantly he let me go and put his jacket on. Signaling for me to get on his bike, I did, as did the others to their rides, and we whipped down the boardwalk.

_'What do you think is going to happen, Marko?'_ I asked, gripping his waist tighter. The wind was whipping our hair wildly, and I closed my eyes, putting my head on his back.

_'I don't know.'_ Was all he said. He put one of his hands over mine and continued to drive.

The bluff was unnaturally eerie as we slowed to a stop. I was reluctant to get off of the bike, but Marko tugged at my hand and soon I gave in. He wrapped an arm around me and we cautiously made out way down the stairs to the cave, followed closely by the guys.

"I don't smell anything." Dwayne said calmly. I didn't smell anything either, which relieved me.

The cave was dark when we entered, but Dwayne and Paul grabbed and lighted some torches then lit up the fire barrels. Marko let go of my shoulder as much as I hated it and went to scout the area with David. As the area was lighted I scanned the room with my eyes. Nothing was out of the ordinary, and then I came to the Jim Morrison mural. Part of it was pulled back, barely, revealing the way down the secret tunnel. It was dark, too dark back there. In the midst of it all my eyes traveled up. From the dark depths I saw two smoldering red eyes, and before anything could stop me, I screamed my heart out.

_'Samantha, finally the time has come.'_ Darcy. Before I could blink, his arm shot out and latched onto my own, pulling me towards the tunnel.

Uh oh. I shouldn't have let Marko go so easily.

**I would love to continue this chapter, but it seems like it would take forever to read and to write. So, I will update quickly - for the sake of Sam and for you guys. Let me know what you think -especially when it comes to Marko vs Alan. I love feedback (and reviews!) haha. Much love, Crimsonsky132 **


	25. What I Want

**Hey there everyone! Let's continue on Sammy's crazy journey and let me know what you think :)**

Chapter 25

**Alan's Pov**

I watched as Sam walked out with that monster. He doesn't deserve her – he killed her. And now there is another one after her! Why can't I like someone who isn't being chased after by the undead? There is no way in hell that I have a chance now! I was so lost in my own thoughts that I finally noticed Edgar when his hard boot came down on m my foot.

"What the hell!" I yelled as I jumped up, almost knocking over one of the stands. Instead I pushed him into the wall behind us.

"Alan, get your head out of the clothes man. There's another bloodsucker out there." He said gruffly. No shit I thought, and merely rolled my eyes.

"How are we going to do anything? Stop him with our comics?" I asked sarcastically. Heck, even if we do get to them, we don't know how powerful this bloodsucker could be.

"We've killed a vampire before, this is the same thing." He said bluntly.

"Edgar, how are we going to help Sam? Especially when there are four other vampires out there, including Marko? Hell, she's one too! What if she turns on us?" I said, finishing with disdain. Sam wouldn't turn on us, right? Whatever I had said or how I reacted made Edgar grin in response.

Oh shit. What is he up to?

**Sam's Pov**

Did the guys here me scream? Did Marko hear me scream? I know I screamed when Darcy grabbed me! So here I am, struggling to get away with all of my might, and it doesn't even faze him. The only thing he _is_ doing is keeping me quiet with a hand over my mouth, and his other is still locked onto my arm. That means I still have three perfectly fine limbs to flail about- and I took the advantage to do so.

I kicked his shins and dug my heels into the ground all the while hitting and punching his back. He sighed and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why do you have to make things so difficult?" In an instant I was in his arms, my arms held down.

It's dark.

I'm being manhandled.

Marko isn't around.

The guys aren't around.

I'm not scared.

I'm pissed.

I was free to talk know, and I should have screamed, but instead I said exactly what was on my mind. It's time to get to the bottom of some things.

"What the hell is your deal? _ I_ am the one being difficult? Of course I am! Have you given me a reason not to be? For instance, I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE! Second off, why are we in a tunnel? It has a dead end you know. This is the worst plan a bad guy has ever had! Jeeze." I yelled out, exasperated. His response- he let me down…and laughed. How dare he laugh! Shit's gonna throw down.

"But I do know you." Darcy said calmly.

"How do you know me then?" I asked, jabbing a finger at his chest.

"I've walked with you…once upon a dream." You can't be serious. Quoting fairytales is the stupidest answer that I could ever receive! Especially from an oh-so scary vampire!

"You're delusional." I concluded.

"It's true though…well that and I know your father." He grinned and my head shot up.

"What?"

Before I could make a run for it he clamped a hand down on my shoulder and I could hear him open a door. Looking back, l saw one lone candle in the room before I was throw into it. This can't be good.

**Marko's Pov**

She was taken down into the tunnel. I heard her scream. I have to get my Sammy. After that thought something hard connected with the back of my head.

Everything went black.

The last thing I heard was fuzzy.

"Nice shot Alan." Hell no.

**Alan's Pov**

Time to save Sam. Bring it on bloodsucker.

**Sam's Pov**

"How do you know my dad?" I asked as Darcy shut the door behind him.

"It's a rather funny story." He began. "I was traveling through Phoenix and saw him blitzed at a bar one night. I almost killed him, but he smooth-talked me out of it." I sent him a questioning look. "He said that he had a daughter that was shipped out to this little city. I had to check it out."

"What does that mean?" I asked quietly.

"It means that he promised you to me to save his own life." He concluded with a grin. "And now I'm glad that I kept him alive. It's nice to finally meet you Sam. I'm Darcy."

"What? No." I said, backing up and shaking my head. I was still caught up with what he had said about my dad. Would he really save that to save his own skin? He must've caught on and nodded his head with a sad expression.

"You know, it's actually sad that a father would do that. How do you feel about it? Want to talk to him? See him?" What is he going on about now? He raised his head as if to look behind me and I span around. W-why? H-how? Dad. He was standing there with a solemn expression.

"Dad." I whispered, too confused about the whole situation. He just stood there with his hands behind his back.

"I'm sorry about all this Sam," He spoke slowly. Something was wrong. "but it's not like you'd die. You're already dead. I don't want to lose my life."

"R-really? You care that much, huh? Did you know that everyone else has winded up six feet under too?" I asked sarcastically, my voice wavering. I didn't know whether to cry or lash out. The latter sounds like it will have better results. I charged, and I saw red. My gums hurt and I could see that my nails were longer. The better to scratch him up with. Little did I know that behind his back was a pocket knife…that was until I felt it connect with my shoulder. I drew back with a yelp and heard a dark growl. Darcy.

I drew out the knife before Darcy stepped between me and my dad. He's dead to me.

"Sam, do you remember when I said what would happen when I don't get what I want?" Before I could question him he took the knife from me and cleaned off the blade. After that, without warning, he stabbed my dad in the abdomen.

"No." I cried out and backed into the corner, collapsing to the ground. I didn't mean it. My dad is all that I have left! The red faded from my eyes and the fangs retracted. Darcy made his way over to the door and quickly pushed it open.

"You better run or you're dead." He said darkly to Dad, who had dark blood running down his shirt. I had to turn my head and held my breath. The metallic smell hit my nostrils. Without delay I saw dad spring up and quickly make his way out of the room, not even sparing me a glance.

"You stabbed him." I told Darcy. "He's already as good as dead!" he shrugged.

"He won't get very far."

"Who are you?" I asked out of nowhere, slowly standing up.

"Darcy." He grinned, and I shook my head, leisurely making my way over to the door, trying to make sure he wouldn't be suspicious. "I am an old and traveling vampire that found interest in a human's daughter…who in turn is also a vampire."

"I'm also taken." I said boldly. "How old are we talking here?" I asked cautiously, trying to strike up a conversion. He smiled.

"I'm three hundred and nine years old…or twenty-five."

"And you're hitting on a newly seventeen year-old. That's not right." I said bluntly. He shrugged again and walked over to me.

"It is. You're different though, and it's weird." He said, putting a strand of hair behind my ear. I cringed back. Then I came up with a plan so crazy that it might even work. I leaned closer to him and he raised an eyebrow.

"You're pretty different yourself." I said sweetly. "I don't know – there's something about you." I finished, putting I hand on his chest. Looking up, he looked absolutely surprised. Then he leaned down, almost expecting me to…kiss him? Time to put my plan into action, or this is gonna go downhill quickly. So, I slowly leaned in, put a hand on his cheek to steady myself, and kneed his where the sun doesn't shine. He dropped down to his knees and I quickly made it to the door. Glancing back one last time, I saw him look up and his eyes turned red. I ran for it.

I quickly sashayed down the hallway and jumped over my dad when I came up to him. He was dead, and I started to hear voices.

"You little punk! I don't care if you are Sam's friend, you tried to get me out of the way! You're dead." That was Marko! Was he seriously yelling at someone when I was taken by Darcy? What the hell is that about? I don't want to be clingy, but I wanted, needed my Marko. Wait, my Marko? I like the sound of that…

"I was just trying to save her from the bloodsucker!" Oh no, Alan.

"That's bullshit!"

"Bull-true!" Alan retorted.

I finally came into the light to see them up in each other's space acting just arguing. The guys were just lounging around, and Edgar was there too. What the hell?

"Guys!" I yelled out, and that quickly got everyone's attention. "Thanks for the help." I said sarcastically.

"Come on, the tunnels are a dead-end. He'd have to come out eventually." Paul said and my jaw dropped. What if he had hurt me? What if he had tried to force himself on me! I looked to Marko and his face flushed. Yep, he heard my thoughts.

"Guys, we have to get out of here." I rushed out and ran over everyone, as Marko put an arm around me. The next thing I heard shook me to the core.

"Samantha." That word has never sounded so terrifying, and turning, I saw Darcy stepping out from behind the poster. His eyes were glowing red, his hair was messy, and his fangs were gleaming in the candlelight. "I always get what I want."

**More Marko vs Alan ;) I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading! - and let me know what you guys have thought about this story. It is a great and a sad thing to say that there is ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER. I can't believe I'm almost finished with this adventure! The last chapter will be up on July 4th, and my other story NO ONE LEFT will be updated either tonight or tomorrow morning. Much love to you all! -Crimsonsky132**


	26. Welcome To The Club

**Welcome Lost Boys and Lost Girls! Spoiler Alert: This is the beginning of the end. Thank you all for sticking through with me for all of this time. For my first Lost Boys story I can't believe how far it's come! I don't think that without you guys I would have the guts to continue writing, and I'm sorry for not always sticking through with my promises. Nonetheless, I love you all~and here you go!**

Chapter 26

**Marko's Pov**

Okay enough with the games and who the hell does this guy think he is anyway? Now, not only do I have to worry about obnoxious humans and protecting my mate, but I have to fight this other vampire who plans on taking Sam away…well that doesn't make me sound like an angsty teenager. Noting that fact I pulled Sam behind me.

"How are we going to do this?" Paul asked aloud. David clicked his tongue and threw his cigarette butt to the ground.

"Attack and win. There's nothing else to it." He said simply. His thoughts implied to do something else. With that we shifted and crouched down, ready to pounce. The unwelcomed visitor shifted back to his human form, surprising us, and stood up straight with an unwavering scowl.

"Now Samantha," he began slowly, looking over the lot of us and finally settling his eyes on her, "that is no way to treat family." What the hell is he going on about now?

**Sam's Pov**

Well that's it. The straw has broken the camel's back. This psychopath who believes that stalking my mind and taking me away has finally gone ballistic. As if the past week hasn't been crazy enough – right? As I was going to speak I was cut-off by a more than unhappy Frog.

"You have got to be shitting me!" Alan groaned.

"My sentiments exactly. Yes, please enlighten us." David added in impatiently.

"Are you not curious? I'm _in_ your head, Sam." Darcy emphasized. What did that mean?

"But that only happens between bonding," Marko interjected, "and Sam doesn't know you, creep." I don't get it!

"_We're bonded, Sammy."_ Marko cooed into my head. I looked to him, and even though that the timing was off Marko looked back, and even at the corners of his mouth a small smile grew.

"Oh Samantha," Darcy drawled, "now's not the time to get sidetracked, and I have yet to tell you the best part." He grinned. "Somewhere along the way we must have a blood relation. That is why I took up your father's offer; if anyone else had the same proposal I wouldn't have even considered it. I could sense it through your father, and now I can sense it through you. Now, just as that…thing next to you has said, _'we're bonded, Sammy_.'" He concluded with a smirk. "I think it's time that-"

"Yeah, yeah." David waved his hand, "that's a cute little story, but I don't give a shit. Guys?" and through some secret message, the air changed. Marko once again pulled me behind him towards Dwayne, who also pulled me behind him like a ragdoll towards Edgar and Alan. Looking back, the guys had transformed, bearing tooth and nail towards Darcy.

"Bravo boys. A little chivalry isn't going to get you anywhere though." Darcy said simply. "I do always get what I want."

"So you've told us." Marko grimaced, his fangs poking out from between his parted lips.

"Well I suppose that the spoiled brat is gonna be disappointed then, bud." Paul added.

Then they attacked, and even to me it was all a blur. I should be used to this be now. The guys were still encircling him, but Darcy didn't stir. Instead, his sights were on something else, a gap perhaps. The guys leaped, starting with Marko and they hit the air. Darcy had moved out of the way, and was now over to the fountain. From there it had seemed everything was happening in the blink of an eye. Darcy and I made eye contact, he came charging my way, someone pulled out in front of me, Alan, and then everything came to a standstill.

I heard a snarl and a shriek, and from the side of Alan I saw Darcy's head droop, revealing Marko behind him as well. Darcy had fallen to the ground with a wooden dagger stuck through his chest, and there was blood running freely from a gaping hole in his back. The attacker was stopped.

"That," Alan began, dumbfounded, "wasn't too hard." The guys stumbled back to the rest of us with similar expressions. Really? Was that the whole '_shebang_'? The entire enchilada? Darcy-no more than a _poser_ that was all bark and no bite? I took a couple of steps back, and was actually a bit overwhelmed. Marko made his way over and welcomed me in with open arms, one of which was drenched in blood.

'_Tough luck Alan.' _I heard amidst the confusion. Looking up, I felt bad and watched as Alan turned his head. Had…he saved me?

"Damn that was cool." Edgar said quietly with a grin. Then with clearing his throat he added, "How much should we charge 'em for this?" He asked, nodding towards his brother. For a split second there was silence before Paul opened his mouth.

"We don't owe you kids shit! We had that completely under control."

"Besides," Dwayne began, "Marko was there too." Marko moved out of my grip, stood straighter and looked towards Alan.

Edgar snorted. "Yeah, right. I don't think _goldilocks_ really stood a chance."

"You think you're all big and bad? You think you're a punk?" Marko asked rhetorically, stalking towards Alan.

"Hell, I'm more of a bad ass vampire slayer than you are!" Alan retorted. They were back at it, and instead of getting too involved I migrated back towards the corpse. Gross. You wouldn't really be able to tell besides the hole through his abdomen. There was no fizzing or blood that flew all over the place. Darcy was just there…dead.

'_Dead.'_ A voice repeated through my head. It was subtle, quiet, and the roar growing behind me was overwhelming. Turning back, I saw everybody getting involved. They were starting to push and shove, and every so often there was a curse thrown in the mix.

"You wanna go mince-meat?" Marko asked, his body language changing. His fists were clenched and I saw Alan tighten his hold on the stake firmly planted in his hand. Okay, I have to stop this. As I was going to take a step in their direction, I heard that voice again.

_'Dead._'

Bewildered, I looked down. The corpse was just there, and shaking off and uncomfortable feeling, I moved towards the action. Before I could take a full step though, a steel-like grip latched onto my ankle. I was yanked down to the ground, and let out a yelp of surprise.

_"Dead?"_ Darcy questioned, his red eyes glaring into my own. Before I could make a response he pounced up, in predatory stance, staring down the guys.

"You can have full credit for this!" Alan exclaimed, sharing a scowl with Marko and pointing to Darcy.

"Shut up Alan." I yelled out, exhausted with their bantering. He looked at me, hurt, but to be honest I didn't feel so sympathetic. All I wanted to do was to be rid of danger for two seconds. Is that possible? Apparently not!

Darcy charged, throwing Edgar and Alan towards the stairs in one swoop, and quickly changed course for Marko and the others. Instead of aiming for him though, Darcy started pouncing towards every other guy, one by one, until Marko was facing off with him one-on-one. They were baring their fangs and their eyes held looks that could kill and eventually darted towards one another. The duo was rolling around, and at one point I noticed that Marko held the upper hand. Apparently not, because he was thrown onto the others like a bowling ball knocking down pins.

At that point I realized how alone I was: lost in a world not of my own with no mother, no father, being perused by a madman, and by being overwhelmed with unfamiliar feelings with unfamiliar people surrounding me. So what do I do now?

"It's time to leave now Samantha." Darcy growled. I didn't budge. "_Samantha_." He warned. Where does it say that he had the right to talk to me that way? Oh wait, now I know what to do. Without grudge I stood up and took a step over to him.

"Sam?" Marko whined from wherever he was. I didn't look though, for I had my sights on something else. I took another step towards Darcy.

"Now that's better, Sama-" but I cut him off short with a slap to the face. That's the way to get things done. He looked at me for a moment in disbelief before it developed into an angry grimace. In turn he took his clawed hand and smacked it against the side of my face. That son-of-a-bitch! Then in one-fail-swoop he picked me up and flung me over his shoulder like a neanderthal.

"Hey! Get in line bloodsucker!" Someone yelled out. A moment later I felt something spray onto the side of my dangling arm, and boy did it feel like fire. I yelled and squirmed to get away, and Darcy must've felt the effects too because he quickly let me down. Once I had landed to the ground in a thump I saw two daggers plunged into either side of Darcy, to which I saw Edgar in front of me and on the other side was Alan.

Seething from the pain I looked down to my arm, now scabbing over with red blisters. What the hell was that? Out of the corner of my eye I saw Darcy, writhing in pain and the Frogs' were drenching him in more of that liquid. He started to sizzle, and before I had the time to brace for impact he exploded…and by that I mean that goo and chunks went flying.

"Sam!" Someone yelled, and soon I was enveloped in a hug. I thought it was going to be Marko, but instead I was met with the face of the sheepish Frog.

"Alan." I hugged him back lightly, but let go because my arm was still stinging. "Thanks for having my back." I whispered, and for the hell of it I pecked him on the cheek. He scrambled back quickly, but we didn't break eye contact. It was almost a moment of having to say goodbye in a way. There was an instant there where he must have succumbed to defeat, because his demeanor changed and he sighed.

Alan let go and helped me up, allowing me to see the whole picture. On one side of the situation you had the battlefront; where balls were busting, and on the other side, I noticed the guys all crowded around someone…it looked like somebody was hurt. They were entranced in their own little situation. In an instant I made my way over, where Paul was crouched over by Marko, and they had managed to get their hair all tangled together. Figures.

"What a manly excuse not to fight." I snickered, and patted Marko on the shoulder. In turn he glanced up at me with a small grin, his hand coming up to rest on mine.

"Excuse? This is a legitimate problem!" Paul complained.

"What a joke." Edgar mumbled, walking over. "So, now what should we charge them for this." Everyone stayed quiet this time. It was one of those silences where you could cut through the tension.

"Let's just go." A moment later Alan said somberly, and Edgar looked to him as if he had grown another head.

"Are you kidding me? We just kicked some bad-guy ass." Edgar asked, confused.

"Let it go, Edgar." Alan said quietly but firmly. Edgar must've noticed something was off, and kept quiet. Without another word they dragged themselves up to the entrance. With one last look back, I gave a sad smile.

"Uh, see you around Sam." Edgar grunted. Alan slightly nodded, and with that they were gone.

Once they were out of earshot all heads snapped to me.

"You just had to kiss the boy, didn't you?" Paul snickered. What? They saw that? "I think Marko has some competition."

"I don't think so." I said right back.

"Good." Marko said. "…that's the right answer by the way." He added after with a small grin. I sat myself down next to him and he pulled an arm around me.

"How cute." Paul gagged. That caused the guys to snicker. It then once again grew quiet.

"We could've dealt with Darcy." David said out of the blue.

"Wait…then why didn't you?" After a moment I asked numbly.

"You could've handled the situation." He chuckled. "Nice bitch-slap by the way." So he saw that, huh?

"So you didn't even bother to help with the situation?!" What the crap?

"Once we saw him it was obvious that there wouldn't be a problem." He concluded simply. He is so nonchalant about this!

"And you didn't bother to tell me?" David shrugged his shoulders. Pulling out a cigarette he took no time to light it and crouched down in front of me. A moment later a smirk grew on his lips.

"Welcome to the club."

**I guess initiation's over for little Sammy! I'm actually getting kind of sad about this. Thank you all for sticking around with me, and thanks for all of the feedback. I will definately keep up with this writing nonsense. Haha! Much love, and till next time -Crimsonsky132**


End file.
